Nina and Zero's Relationship
by NinaYamada-Zero
Summary: If you've read the manga, this may be boring to you! But if you haven't, then you might find this...interesting? Or maybe...emotional? Funny? Romantic? Idc, but when Nina and Zero fall in love, what happens to them? And what happens to Ichii? (Do not tell me I'm wrong in a review, I read the manga and its sequel 3 times though I did add/change things to it, but it is FICTION!)
1. CHAPTER 1: FIGHTING! AGAIN!

CHAPTER1: FIGHTING! AGAIN!

Nina's POV

"Hey, Zero, now that there are times I'm capable of using magic, are you jealous?" I asked.

"Me? Jealous of you? Yeah, right!" said Zero

"Gee, you didn't have to be so blunt!"

"Would you guys pleas ekeep it down? It sounds like you two are at it again!" Ichii said

"Yeah, well, maybe if Nina wasn't such a brat all the time, we wouldn't fight!"

"Who are you calling a brat!?"

"You, idiot!"

"As if you have the right to call me an idiot, idiot!"

"Gah, just shut up, before you wake up the whole neighborhood, Nina!"

Nina got tears in her eyes.

"Fine then!" she said, and ran out of the house and down the street(with Pearl and Zura not too far behind), and wondering if Zero will ever know how she really feels about their relationship.

"Boys are so stupid! Why can't they ever understand how a girl feels? Can't he tell that underneath us fighting all the time, there's more than friendship?"

"If you feel that way zura , why don't you just tell him zura?"

"Oh, Zura, I didn't realize you and Pearl followed me!"

"Of course, we have to zura, every promised to protect until the END of the exam zura, didn't they? And technically, the exam isn't over yet zura!"said Zura

"Oh, that's why. I don't tell Zero because…I can't, okay Zura, it's just,I don't know,I guess,since we live together and all,I suppose things would be weird if we end up with the same feelings."

"If who ends up with the same feelings as who?" said Zero

"Now's your chance zura, tell him!"

"Tell me what?" said Zero.

"Zero, do you remember the day we got Pearl?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW

PLEAS NOTE, I read the manga, so working off just the anime's a bit hard, so you may not see chapter two for a while, because I'm going to re-watch the anime, since I cried through most of the end episodes.

Zero: Stop being such a wus!

Me: Realize Nina's feelings, you know you two feel the same to some extent!

Nina: Yeah, Zero!

Ichii: Oh, come on, not this again!

Me: Sorry, Ichii, my fault!

Ichii: I'm used to it. Hey guys, why don't you just go make-out, or something!

Zero & Nina: *look at each other*

Nina:*grabs Zero and goes to his and Ichii's room*

Me: Wow, they took it seriously!

Ichii: They better not do anything reckless. HEY DON'T MAKE A MESS, I JUST CLEANED, YOU GUYS!

Me: Seriously? That's what your worried about?

Ichii: Anything they decide to do to each other is up to them, as long as they're comfortable with it. But I love Nina, too, so he better not do anything to her!

Nina & Zero: * come out of the room*

Nina: That was fun!

Zero: Want some cake?

Nina: Yeah!

Me & Ichii: *confused*


	2. CHAPTER 2: The Confessions

Me: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, been busy watching anime and reading manga!

Nina: You should be more worried about that scar on your hand -_-

Me: Hey! Oh, that scar…That's nothing to worry about, I just did a HORRIBLE job trying to cook the soba we had for lunch.

Nina: Why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have minded helping!

Zero & Ichii:*staring at Nina*

Nina: WHAT NOW?

Zero: Nothing, just…have I ever had your cooking before?

Nina:Hmmm..honestly, I don't know myself.

Ichii: That's because you guys are fat-so's who only ever eat the cake from that cake shop-_-

Me: Don't blame them! That cake is good! Not as good as Pocky and Dango, though!

Ichii: Here's chapter 2! Sorry my friends are slackers.

CHAPTER 2: The Confessions

Zero's POV

"Yeah, I remember. And you were just too stubborn to stay at the house, where you were safe."

"But, Zero, I-" Zero cut her off.

"Nina, no "but's"! All me and Ichii wanted to do was protect you, but then you put us in a position where all we could do is watch! You had me worried as hell, and I'm sure it wasn't any better for Ichii! Why did you come back, anyway? All you did was make more trouble!"

"That's not true! If anything, she protected us for once, even though we promised to protect her. And there is something I've wanted to tell Nina for a while too, Zero!" Ichii said, out of breath, trembling and holding on to his knees, I thought, "Did he really follow me following Nina?"

"I thought I asked you to stay home? Because I needed to tell Nina something and apologize for what I said, Ichii!" I said.

"What is it you want to tell me, Ichii…Zero?" I felt a deep surge of disappointment, because Nina actually said Ichii's name before mine when calling out to us. She never did that! She never has, and I thought she never would! Thinking this over I almost didn't realize what Ichii was saying to Nina.

"Nina, I love you! Rokka may love me, but…that doesn't really mean I love her! I've loved you for a long time, and have wanted to tell you for a while, but was too afraid of being shot down! Please, Nina, won't you go out with me?" said Ichii. I couldn't believe him! Did he really not know how much I loved Nina?

"Ichii, I'm so sorry, I don't ever want to hurt you, you're my best friend, but it's just that..I don't feel the same way, because..I'm in love with somebody else! I'm sorry!" said Nina, and even after all that, Ichii still took her in his arms. But yet, Nina pushed him away.

"I'm really sorry!" Nina said again. I think she was apologizing too much, at least for someone like Ichii. I mean, we told her the whole story of us meeting and how our older siblings, Sarasa and Jeff, met and fell in love. Although, not sure if we've ever told her about our nephew, Jan. After all, it's never come up that we needed to, so there was no real reason to tell her about him. And I just realized Nina was staring at me, as well as I was staring at Ichii, and Ichii at her. Why did he have to love her? Just then, I looked over at Nina, and realized Zura whispering something into Nina's ear.

"Hey, Zura, what are you whispering into Nina's ear?" I screamed.

"Oh, nothing zura!"

"Nina, I also have something I want to tell you! But I need to know one thing first, if it's okay with you?" I said. I was so embarrassed, I'm sure I blushed as red as possible.

"Ok, and, about before, I'm sorry! And I also have something I wanted to tell you. Oh, and, what is it you need to know?"

"Just now, you told Ichii that you were in love with someone other than him? But, who? But since you're already blushing, I guess you don't want to talk about it, so I guess I'll just say what I have to say, which is-" I got cut off by Nina.

"Zero, I'm..I'm wondering..If..maybe..I could tell you something first? I don't have to, I was just wondering!"

"Go ahead, anything you have to say to me, or tell me, or ask me, I'll always listen!" I knew at that moment that there was no way I wasn't blushing any more, even if not just a little.

"Zero, I just..I wanted to tell you..that…" Nina wouldn't finish her sentence.

"What is it? I told you, I'll listen, no matter what it is, I'll at least listen!" Nina started to run towards me. She even started to get tears in her eyes. As soon as she reached me, she brought me into a big hug, and said,

"Zero, I love you! I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I love you with my whole heart, and I always will, no matter how far away you are! We may be worlds apart sometimes, but that doesn't stop me from loving you! I'll never, ever stop loving you! I love you, Zero! I love you."

Tears started to stream down Nina's cheeks before she even finished confessing her love to me. I love her too, so it should be easier to tell her how I feel, and yet, somehow, it seems harder. I embraced her back by squeezing her tightly and saying, "I love you, too. I love you, too." I feel kind of bad about Ichii having to watch our little love scene, since this is the second time the person he loves (or thinks he loves) is being taken from him. But yet, Ichii started walking home, and called someone on his cell. Probably calling Sarasa to tell her what's going on, since he probably told her about his plans to tell Nina his feelings in the first place.

"You mean it? You really mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I mean it, Nina. I've loved you for quite some time. And I hoped you'd feel the same, that underneath all that fighting, there was more than just friendship."

"Oh, you heard that, huh? I was worried you wouldn't feel the same, too."

"What are you talking about? Oh, is that why Zura said that when I got here? Hey, stop crying. You know how I feel, there's nothing to be worried about anymore."

"I know, I just feel bad that I hurt Ichii. He is my best friend after all. I never wanted to hurt him, and I guess there once was a time when I had a crush on him, but it passed. I just don't feel the same towards him, in the way that he feels towards me. It's not like us, where the feelings are mutual."

"He'll get over it, Nina. And can I ask you something? Something really important? I am going to be here for while still, as is Ichii."

"M-hm. You can ask me anything. I'd do anything for you, anything at all. Although, I may not know the answers to what you ask." Nina said. She had finally stopped crying, and since Pearl and Zura are gone, I figured it was okay. I put her on the ground in front of gently, and stood up and went back down, but on one knee. I reached into my back pocket, and while holding out my class ring, said,

"Nina, will you please do the honor of going out with me?"

"Of course I will, Zero!" she yelled, as she jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly, and started to cry again.

"Don't cry, don't cry. There's not a reason to cry right now. How about we go out on a date tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow's Saturday, so we have to go to school. Are you saying we should ditch and go on a date instead?"

"Well, no, although, that does sound like it would be fun. But I did mean after school. How about say, 8:00 o'clock?"

"No way, I'll die of starvation if I haven't eaten by then!"

"So would I, it's just a popular pick up time for dates. But I guess since we live together it wouldn't be much of a pick-up time, rather than a leaving time, huh?" We both started to laugh, and for once, I was happy. I was glad we were able to laugh so freely together like this. And, at that moment, I felt the urge to kiss her. She did say she would do anything for me, but a kiss? Well, we did almost kiss once before, but that was only to try and stop a spell of Kuku's. I decided to ask her first.

"Hey, Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah."

We both started to come at each other's lips with our own, and she closed her eyes, and I did the same. And right before we could kiss each other, a boy who's voice I didn't recognize called,

"Nina?!"

Nina and I both looked over at the boy, who seemed our age, if not a few years older.

Me: xD Ichii, do you think this chapter is too long?

Ichii: For Zero's POV, yes. If it were Nina's it would seem more realistic, or even if it were mine. Speaking of which, do I get a POV in this story?

Me: Yeah, yeah, I was planning on making the next chapter you walking home, unless you'd rather me not? I could make it the person you're trying to calls POV?

Ichii: No, no, I don't care if I get a POV or not. But who am I calling?

Nina: I bet in your POV it'll either be Rokka or Sarasa, since they're the only people you'd call in a time like that. But it's your POV, so you can help her decide what happens in your POV. I did in my POV.

Zero: What's a POV?

Nina: Point Of Veiw, Zero! POV stands for Point Of Veiw! Are you that stupid?!

Zero: I didn't know! I've never heard it before!

Me: I actually hadn't heard it before either, Ichii told me when I asked him after I got back from my trip to Osaka in Japan.

Ichii: And I had googled it.

Nina: When in doubt..Google it!

Me: I think we need to stop watching so much shimmycocopuffsss on YouTube -_-

Nina: Maybe you just need to stop using the internet all together -_-

Me: But then how would write this story and make it public?

Nina: o: Good point. And we wouldn't be able to watch Fullmetal Alchemist on Netflix either.

Me: Exactly.

Ichii: So I have an idea for the next chapter! And nobody's listening…

Zero: R&R please! Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you[very much] in Japanese)


	3. CHAPTER 3: BONUS STORY 1: Meanwhile

Me: So even though I'm writing this on the same day as the second chapter, it won't be published on the same day.

Ichii: Why not?

Me: For one thing, it'll be really short. For another, it's getting late, and I'll probably end up with writer's block because of how tired I am, because it's apparently impossible for me to sleep ON A GOD DAMN AIRPLANE!

Zero: You sound like a pregnant Nina -_-

Nina: How would you know?! ZERO!

Zero: Well, we do have Mina and Rei.

Nina: My pride and joy, son and daughter. They are far off in age. Oh, well.

Zero: I think I got you pregnant way too early in our marriage.

Me: Hey! Guys! Spoilers! For people who haven't read the manga!

Nina: Oops!

Zero: We can't help it, they're just so cute!

Ichii: Pedophilic!

Zero: Not when there my kids! You call Itsuki cute all the time!

Ichii: Shut up! SPOILERS!

Zero: OOPS!

Nina: Well, here's chapter three, the bonus chapter!

CHAPTER 3-BONUS STORY 1: Meanwhile…

Ichii's POV

Well, I guess I should've known from the start. Zero's so stubborn though, I'm just going to give up. I guess I'll walk back home and talk to Sarasa as much as I can over the phone, since Zero has the keys to the car. I pulled out my cell, and searched Sarasa's number in my contacts to call her. The phone rang about three times before someone answered.

"Ichii, is that you? Ichii, my love!"

"Rokka?!" I said in surprise. Oh god, I'm so glad I'm far enough away and it's so late at night no one heard that. After all, I had been trying to call Sarasa, not Rokka. How did I even get Rokka's number? She must've replaced her number with Sarasa's! Either that, or I'm in idiot who's had her number for a while without realizing it, and typed her name in instead of Sarasa's.

"Rokka, were you snooping around on my phone?"

"What?! Of course not, Ichii-sama! I would never do something like that!"

"Oh, really? So if I check my caller ID, it'll say Rokka? And not Sarasa?" I said flatly.

"Who's this Sarasa chick? ICHII-SAMA! TELL ME NOW!"

"I asked you first!" I was pretty surprised. I mean, one second I asked her a simple question, and the next we got into a fight like the ones Zero and Nina have. Well, actually, they're probably a thing of the past, now that they are probably going to start dating.

"Alright, alright. I gave you my number when we first met, remember? I was 3, and I was lost, so you bought me that stuffed panda and helped me find Gou. It was right before I left that town. I didn't want to leave, but my parents forced me to, so I gave you the number to my house and cell before I left. Don't you remember, Ichii-sama?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do, but if I typed in Sarasa's name, how come it called you instead? I swear, I hate phones sometimes!" Rokka laughed on the other line, and then I realized I was home. And then Rokka said in a serious tone,

"Seriously, though, Ichii-sama…WHO IS THIS SARASA CHICK?"

"Alright, my turn to answer, I get it. She's my older sister, and I was trying to call her to tell her about something."

"You can tell me, Ichii-sama."

"It's kinda personal, Rokka. I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you."

"Ichii-sama, I know everything about you. Including the fact of where you're at. Right now, you're at Nina's house!"

"Rokka! How'd you know that? Did you put a chip in my brain or a tracking device in my phone or what?"

"No, I can tell, because of the noise around you. I'm kinda surprised Zero and Nina aren't fighting, what's that about?"

"Well, for one thing, they aren't here right now, and that's kind of why I was trying to call my sister."

"Oh, you mean they went missing? Why don't you call the human-world police, wouldn't they go and find them? Don't they have to find missing people, especially children?"

"Well, they may not be adults, but they're not children Rokka. And no, I know where they are, I just couldn't bear to watch them."

"Why not?"  
"Because it was a big huge love scene, and it was right after I… WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I telling you all this? This is what I wanted to tell Sarasa in the first place!"

"Right after you what, Ichii-sama? Tell me, I promise I won't get mad!"

"Fine. It was right after I told Nina I loved her." STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Rokka's gonna kill me now! I shouldn't have told her all that. But I guess, maybe, I would be able to give it a shot with Rokka ina few years, when I won't mind the age difference, but, for now, I think things should stay the way they are.

"Oh" Rokka finally said on the other line.

"Listen, Rokka?"

"What is it, Ichii-sama?" I could hear tears were welling up in her eyes, especially since she said it angrily.

"I just wanted to let you know what I told Gou that day that you've been dying to find out."

"Really? What is it?" She sur went from teary to excited really fast.

"Well, I told him that, maybe, in a few years, when the 10-year age difference is a little easier on us, we can have a relationship together. A real one. But I'm not making any promises, okay?"

"Promise?" she asked, even after what I said.

"Rokka, what did I just say?!" I almost screamed, but managed not to lose my head.

"Sorry, but I really want that to happen, so, promise?" she asked again.

"You want it that bad huh, Rokka? Sorry, but I told you I'm not making promises, alright? I've got to call Sarasa now, but I'll try to call you later, alright? That I can promise you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We are officially an item, then. It was a year ago I told Gou, so it has been a few years."

"That's not what I had been trying to find out though. You said it was too grown up and didn't concern me so I had no right to know. And Gou agreed with you, so he wouldn't even tell me. I've gotta go to bed now, or Gou will get mad, and I'm getting really mad at you, Ichii-sama!"

"Rokka, an item means a couple. So, from now on, you can drop the 'sama' alright? Just call me Ichii!"

"Ichii! I love you, but I hear Gou coming so bye!" she hung up before I c0ould say goodbye. No doubt she was running to her bed, and wearing her favorite yellow nightgown, with a panda in the middle on the front. She's always loved panda's since I gave her one, so I guess it's kind of my fault. In chuckled as I opened the door to the house after unlocking it. I got upstairs as fast as I could, to make sure my private conversation with Sarasa would stay private, even though Nina's parents were dead and her brother left after they had a big fight, so he lets her live alone. Actually, she's never told us what happened to her father, other than the fact he was a drunk, but it got worse after her mother died of a strange illness. I guess something bad happens to everyone, some things worse than others. As soon as I got in my room, I dialed Sarasa's number, to make sure I didn't accidentally call Rokka again. It took longer for her to answer, so I knew it was Sarasa this time.

"Hello?" said Jeff, Zero's elder borther who had married Sarasa.

"Oh, hi Jeff, is Sarasa there?"

"Yes, would you like me to get her for you?"

"I'd appreciate it, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. You are my little brother now too, after all!" said Jeff with a booming voice. God, I used to hate him so much for taking my beloved Sarasa from me. And now Nina too. BY the same blood, just different siblings. Oh, well, I've always got Rokka to fall back on.

"Hello, Ichii?" said Sarasa.

"Hi, Sarasa! How've you been?"

"Good, good. Let's just keep it down, Jan just got his bath, and Jeff's trying to put him down to sleep. So, did you tell her how you feel?"

"Well, sorta, I guess."

"What do you mean 'sorta'? You almost did, or you realized she was wearing headphones, or what?"

"Well, I told her how I felt, and then she kept apologizing and said she didn't feel the same because she was in love with someone else, and how I'm her best friend and she never wanted to hurt me."

"Okay, but did she hurt you? And who is she in love with? And do they feel the same?"

"No, she didn't hurt me. She's in love with Zero. And, yeah, they feel the same. I kinda left after they started a huge love scene. I just couldn't bear to watch it, but I don't really blame Nina for that. I guess it is my fault for being blinded by my love, as the old saying goes."

"Wait! She and Zero are in love!?" I heard Jeff say that as well in the background, echoing Sarasa, or so it seemed. Then I realized he had taken the phone from Sarasa.

"Zero's in love?! I want to know about this girl, and what she looks like, all down to how she and Zero met, and how they fell in love!"

"Okay Jeff, but I don't think Zero even wanted Sarasa to know yet, so it's his job to tell you all this, not mine. Now can you please put Sarasa back on the phone?"

"Sure," he said.

"Now Ichii, I've got a picture of you three together and met Nina once, correct? I'm a little confused, I thought Nina and Zero fought all the time? And when I met her they fought a lot, too, if I do recall." She said.

"Sarasa, you're starting to sound like a prep in senior high, and not the good kind. But yeah, they are fighting all the time. Or at least they were. They probably won't anymore, since that was probably just a way to hide their feelings from each other."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Sorry, I guess I've been spending a little too much time around the mansion lately, since the house is being renovated in the kitchen. I tell you, it's hard to find good renovators around here nowadays. And this mansion is a bit big for my tastes, but Jeff and I were thinking of selling the house and moving in to the main estate, otherwise known as the mansion. Oh, and tell Nina I'd like to see her again, and Jeff would like to meet her."

"Yes, I'm sure she wants to meet Jeff, too. And see you again, of course. Love you Sarasa, but I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Bye! I hope to see you three soon!" I hung up the phone.

"I wish it could be the three of us, but how can I face either one of them now?" I said.

"Wondering how you can face who?" asked Zero.

"Oh, no one. Just thinking out loud." Aparentally, I can face Zero, but what about Nina.

"So what are you doing Zero?" I asked casually.

"Oh, just thinking about what to do about tomorrow."

"Why? School getting too easy or something?"

"No, but I have a date with my girlfriend tomorrow."

"Who's your…oh, wow, you guys are already saying boyfriend and girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah, well, I am. It's official, after all."

"Glad to see someone else made something official."

"What did you make official?"

"Me and Rokka."

Me: NINA! I think this is too long.

Rokka: I think it's perfect for my Ichii-sama!

Ichii: Rokka, you don't have to say things like that now that we're married, although very kawaii, you can't just say stuff like that. Especially not with Itsuki around.

Zero: Who's the one giving out spoilers now?!

Nina: Calm down, Zero. Here, I made hanami dango for everyone!

Ichii: Although Rokka is the love of my life, no one can beat your baking Nina!

Zero: I thought this was simplistic to make…and I thought it's considered cooking?

Rokka: R&R please! Thanks! Ichii, I need to talk to you!


	4. CHAPTER 4: The Old Co-Workers

Me: Okay, I may not sound like it, but I feel like a pregnant Nina now -_-

Nina: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Zero: I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough

Nina: Zero, you jerk!

Mina: Mama, why'd you call Daddy a jerk?

Nina: Mina, you're not supposed to be here! Go play with Itsuki!

Mina: But I wanna see Uncle Ichii!

Ichii: It's alright, but there are too many spoilers in this.

Me: It's alright, Rei, Itsuki, and Mina all enter the story eventually anyway.

Rokka: Really?!

Me: Yeah.

Nina: Speaking of which, where are Itsuki and Rei? I hope Rei isn't being harassed by that girl again!

Rokka: Gee, that sure is a way to talk about your neice and son!

Ichii: Well, really Rokka, I don't think Itsuki should have a crush on Rei, since they're cousins.

Rokka: Persistance is what works. It's how I won your love, Ichii-sama.

Mina: Mommy, Auntie Rokka's calling Uncle Ichii Ichii-sama again!

Zero: You're such a tattle-tail, Mina! Here's chapter 4…

CHAPTER 4: The Old Co-Workers

Nina's POV

"Hiroki?" I said. I couldn't believe it.

"Nina, it is you! So how is the little model who quit? I still can't believe you quit. We all miss you, a whole lot. Come visit sometime. Who's that?" He said it so angrily when he asked who Zero was. I guess it's my fault, since we kinda used to have a love scandal when we worked together. It wasn't anything special, we only ever visited at my old apartment or in his dressing room. And we never did anything, just kissed.

"Umm…this is…introduce yourself, Zero. He's our senior, so introduce yourself and bow!" I couldn't do it myself, and I must've been blushing 5 shades of red, since he nodded and stood up.

"I'm Zero, Nina's boyfriend. Nice to meet you!"he said sweetly, and bowed. I could tell it was an act. What really surprised me was when Leon and Masa showed up and were excited to see me.

"Masa, where'd Kanata go?"

"I don't know! He's probably with Sou, back at the studio. More importantly, there's Nina! Hey Nina! Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Leon."

"Hey Nina."

"How dare you leave your little brother and his best friend behind! Wait up next time, Masa!"

"Maybe you need to walk faster. Sou, I don't blame you, but why are you friends with him?" asked Masa, while pointing at his little brother.

"Want to come over, Nina?" asked Hiroki. I was glad he finally said something. I looked over at Zero.

"Well, actually, Zero and I were just about to leave. He has the car keys, so it's kind of up to him."

"If you want to, Nina. Just remember what I told you earlier."

"Okay, it's settled then. Sure, I'd love to catch up with you five. I've been meaning to visit, but my life turned into chaos."

"Alright, we're all going to Hiroki's house. Come on, it's this way" said Kanata cheerfully.

"Oh, wow. I'm surprised, you never invited me to your house before, even when we worked together, Hiroki." He just nodded.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Zero whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

" What are you talking about?" asked Sou.

"I think you're too mischeivious, Sou."

"So? Something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just…well, cute, I guess. It makes it seem like you're a little kid again. Kanata is just a jerk who gets in other people's business, though."

"Hey! I heard that! And just call me Kana, like old times."

"Oh, right! I totally forgot you had a nickname after the drama shooting!"

"That thing never even got produced, because you quit." Said Hiroki.

"Oh, yeah. But I never said they couldn't produce it, so it's not my fault! Oh, would you prefer if I called HIro instead of Hiroki?" I asked it naturally. I've called him HIro before, I'm actually surprised I didn't start calling him Hiro right away when I saw him.

"Wait! Hiro, Masa, Leon? Aren't they in some boy-band or something?"

"Something like that, I guess. And so are Sou and Kanata."

"Call me Kana!"

"Oops, sorry! I'm not really good with nicknames." I'm really not, but I used to call him that in the past too, until I started calling him Kanata because of the drama movie.

"It's alright, just try harder to remember." said Leon. He was always kind of angelic and sweet, but I just don't have feelings for any of them. Maybe at first I had crushes on them, but for the most part, they teased me.

"Okay, I will." Everyone was staring at me. I was used to Zero doing that, but he averted his eyes when he saw I was uncomfortable. I guess it's kind of strange that I would agree with him so openly. Maybe I should've just nodded? I looked up next to me at Zero, asking for help with my facial expression.

"Why are you all staring at Nina?" said Zero, finally breaking the silence. I mouthed 'thank you' to him. I guess my modeling career paid off.

"Oh, it's just..we were only teasing her, like we used to. It's not normal that she would agree so freely with us like that." said Masa.

"Oh my god! Zero! Where's Ichii?!"

"Who's Ichii?" asked Hiroki. Stop getting in my business, Hiro! Like that'll ever happen.

"Yeah!" said Kanata.

"See?" I said, looking at Sou, and pointing at Kanata."I told you Kana is nosy."

"Hey, you called me Kana! Yay! But I think we all want to know who Ichii is?"

"No one important right now." said Zero.

"Zero! Ichii is your bother-in-law, how could you say that?!"

"Easily. Same way you can have a mood swing."

"Hey!" I yelled and hit him in the head. We both fell over, and I landed on top of him.

"Nina, please! Get off me! You're crushing me! Although you are surprising light, for your size." said Zero freely. Why'd he something like that with my friends around. "Oh, weren't Hatsuka and Youka-chan supposed to come over today, Nina?"

"Yeah, if you'd come out of that kitchen once in a while, you'd know they came and had to leave. Hatsuka had to visit her little brother in the hospital, and Yo went with her, to keep her company."

"Oh, wait, that's right! Now get off me, please!"

"Maybe I don't wanno!"

"Fine then." And he rolled around and got on top of me instead.

"What are you doing, Nina? Zero, right? You never introduced yourself to the rest of us. Come on we're here."

"Alright then." Said Zero, and he got off of me and stood up. And then he helped me up. It was so sweet, but I didn't do anything with him. At least not in front of my old co-workers. We all took our shoes off and went into Hiroki's living room.

"Wow! This place is even bigger than it looks on the outside! I wish I could live in a house like this." I said. Once again, everyone stared at me. And once again, I looked at Zero.

"You guys are staring at her again." He said, breaking the silence once more. And then he took me in his arms, and hugged me tightly. I wish we could stay like this forever. But we can't, and I know it. And for a third time they stared at me. Or are they staring at Zero? Well, they could be staring at both of us.

"You're staring again!" I said. Luckily, Hiroki was in the next room over, so he couldn't see this scene. It would hurt him seeing this, as I'm sure we hurt Ichii earlier. I guess Zero doesn't want to talk about Ichii anymore, but I guess he ditched us and went home. I don't blame him if he did. As I thought this, I looked up at Zero, and showed him a look of love, and smiled. His face looked so cute from this angle, and he smiled back at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked me. His smile turned to a frown. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah..just..just a little…tired." I said. That was the last thing I remember.

Zero's POV

"Nina? Nina!" I felt her forehead. Burning. I hugged her tighter."Nina, you idiot! Why didn't you say something before? I'm sorry, but if you give me the address and your phone numbers, I'll give them to her so she can come and see you guys again. But I'm afraid I have to get her home, for now." Just then, the boy who she called Hiroki entered the room.

"Oh my god! What happened to Nina!?" he screamed.

"Oh, nothing, really, she just-" I was cut off by him.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? She's passed out!"

"You think I don't know that?! She was just up too late again. I keep yelling at her about it, but she doesn't listen. Even Hatsuka and Youka want her to get more sleep, and they refuse to come over past 5:00 now. Even Ichii's been yelling at her, and he never yells. Ichii. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. For this." I should really get going, but I don't want to wake her up. I've kept her up late enough, and this is the third time this week. I think Nina needs some serious help. I gasped.

"Maybe Sarasa knows how to help her." I said under my breath. And yet they still heard me.

"Who's Sarasa?" asked the Kanata kid.

"Yeah, she oubviously isn't your girlfriend if Nina's your girlfriend, so who is she?"

"Oh, she's my older brother's wife."

"Oh" all five of them said simultaneously.

"She's also really good friends with Nina, so I should get Nina home as soon as possible. I bet she just needs a little rest. She seems to be burning up. This happens every so often, but more than usual lately. I think Sarasa may know how to help her. I bet she just needs to get to bed earlier, but this seems to be something she's been trying to hide the best she can. This is the third time this week that it happened. She shouldn't have ran out of the house like that either, though. It seems to be around this time it happens, and she's always been outside before it happens. I'll have to keep an even better eye on her" I said.

"Zero…nn, Zero?" she said in her sleep. It pained me to see that. I wish she didn't do that. At least she was calling my name, and not Ichii's.

"We better go now. I should get her into bed. I'll see you around."

"Wait! Here: My address and me and Masa's phone numbers. Have her caome over or call us sometime alright?" said Kanata, handing me a slip of paper.

"Yeah, okay." And then everyone else did the same."Alright, I'll have her call you guys when she's feeling up to it. Have a good night." And I carried Nina bridal-style out of the house, and I could tell they were staring. I also heard the one kid say

"Wait, he's going out with Nina?!" No duh, idiot. I placed her gently in the backseats of the car, lying her down and buckling her in when we got there. The only thing that wasn't normal was having to use the bottom two buckles away from her head. Thank god this thing was so quiet, it wouldn't wake her up. I checked on her whenever I could, without having to look away from the road while actually driving. I carried her up to her room and gently placed her on her cute pink bed. I put a wet cloth on her forehead, since she had been burning up. When I walked into my room, Ichii was hanging up the phone. He was probably talking to Sarasa, after what just happened. Hopefully he doesn't get mad when I tell him what just happened with her old co-workers, and how she collapsed.

Me: I think the end of this chapter makes it seem like the end of the story L

Nina: Is it?

Zero: If it is, that means you're dead or going to die

Nina: Hey! YOU JERK!

Hiroki: Hey, Nina *blushes*

Nina: I don't like you -_- It was just a crush, and that NEVER REALLY HAPPENED!

Hiroki: But we did work together, Nina

Nina: There was no love scandal!

Zero: That's for sure!

Ichii: Please R&R! Arigatou!


	5. CHAPTER 5: The First Night

Me: So that wasn't the end, if that's what you were thinking

Nina: Now you answer my question! And how'd Yakumo get in my house?

Zero: I let him in. He might get a Pov. Or it'll be in a bonus story, we don't know yet.

Nanase: Great..and I get nothing, as always

Yakumo: Nanase! That's no way to talk around my Nina!

Nina: I'm not your Nina!

Ichii: Nina…

Zero: It's the truth!

Yakumo and Nanase: Here's Chapter 5!

Nina: Hey! That's my line…

CHAPTER 5: The First Night

Zero's POV

"Bye, then" said Ichii, and he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Ichii" I said casually.

"Oh, Zero, I didn't realize you guys were back." he said as he jumped.

"Yeah, well, we ran into some of Nina's old co-worker's and they invited us over, but a few minutes after we got there, Nina collapsed."

"Again!? That's the third time this week!" he whispered it in a way that showed he wanted to yell.

"Yeah, shhhh! She's sleeping now. Speaking of which, I think she's sick. She was burning up." I didn't get to finish because, at that moment, the door to our room opened.

"Oh, sorry Nina, we didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

"It's alright. Zero!" she cried out, and then ran and jumped on me. I was still surprised at how light she was, as she curled up in my lap."Oh, sorry, was this private?"

"No, we don't mind. Right, Zero?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Nina. Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"I knew that. And you know that's not what I meant. But it feels like your fever went down."

"Fever? What fever? I was wondering why someone put a cloth on my head. You jerk."

"Idiot" I said smiling. She always seems to have that effect on me.

"Don't call me that!" she was saying things so quietly, because of how tired she was.

"Okay, I won't" I smiled, being happy we won't fight as much.

"Maybe zura you should put her in bed zura." Zura whispered in my ear. I whipped my head around to see Zura, with Pearl piggy-backing on her. I think Pearl is kind of a strange name for a guy, but he was the Crystal Pearl, so I guess it does make sense. I mouthed 'leave us alone' to her, and that shut her up. I held onto Nina softly, and started humming a tune I hear her humming all the time.

"Zero..please, don't hum that. It's such a sad song I wrote a long time ago, when it hit the five year mark that my father and I hadn't spoken to each other. Honestly, I don't know where he is in the world now. He travels a lot for work, so he could be in America, all the way to Paris, London, or France, and back to Japan again. And you know what happened to my mother when I was almost six. I stopped talking to my father when I was nine. My brother didn't want to hurt me, so when I was ten, he started sending checks and he let me live on my own. I'm not even sure if he's alive or not, so please don't." She said it so sadly. I knew her father was a drunk, and it got worse when Nina's mom died, but I didn't know it was that hard on Nina.

"Sorry, I won't. I thought you liked that song, since you hum it all the time." I apologized. I thought she had a fondness of that song. Since that didn't work, I started humming a softer, slower tune that I remember hearing Sarasa humming to Jan when he was a baby. Nina finally started drifting off. She had a smile on her face when she fell asleep. I noticed she was still wearing my class ring. She must love me if she's willing to sleep with it on. It's even on her ring finger. She looked younger, and more carefree, when she was sleeping. I decided to let her sleep in my bed for the night. I carried her like a toddler on the side of my body, uncovered my bed and put her down gently, like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. I tucked her in like a five year old, and she called my name out in her sleep like before. When I opened the door, it made a creaking sound. I turned around quietly to make sure I hadn't woken her up.

"Zero…where are you going?" she called out. Ichii had already gone to bed as well, so I thought I should too. But I can't say that!

"Well, you fell asleep, and you seemed so peaceful, I just let you sleep in my bed. Why?"

"Don't go. Stay with me. Please? If you don't wanna be in here, can I come with you?" I can't say no to her. She looked so beautiful with her orange hair spread out on my gray pillows. And she seemed so much like a child, I didn't want her to get upset or start crying. She's my Nina now, and that's all that matters, besides the fact that we were in love.

"Alright. Give me a second." I don't think we should be sleeping in the same bed, but I don't want to hurt her. She seems like a laid back t-shirt and mood ring kinda girl sometimes, but then there are times when it seems like she's royalty with her beauty. She's complicated, but yet simply stated, just like poetry. I took off my shirt, and Yakumo suddenly leapt into my room through the window.

"I heard my poor Nina was sick! Are you all right, my love?" he said.

"Yakumo! She's sleeping! Shhh!" I put my finger to my lips.

Yakumo's POV

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize she was that sick." I said, and I looked at her with a saddened expression.

"She's not, honestly. It's just really late, and we got into another fight, so now we're all trying to s leep. We even ran into some old friends of Nina's." said Zero. "So could you please go now?" I probably should go. Even though Nina is in here, that won't stop him from using destruction magic. I also get a little creeped out by that stupid thing that came from the Black Crystal Pear, and that seahorse thing they call Zura. "Alright, bye then!" and I left through the window.

Zero's POV

Well, that was surprisingly easy. I took off my jeans, and put on some cloth sweatpants and an old t-shirt, since I'd be with Nina for the night. I walked over to my bed, where I knew Nina was waiting for me. I thought she was asleep, but her eyes came open and shut again quickly.

"Nina, I know you're awake. Go back to sleep. I'm right here. I'll stay by your side all night, okay?"

"Okay, but Yakumo woke me up. I can't get back to sleep."

"Alright, alright." I told her, and got into my bed with her. It made her happy enough she forced herself to smile. She was going to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"Don't force yourself Nina. You have to rest. Don't question me, just go to sleep." This made me think of a lullaby I remembered the tune to, but not the lyrics, so I hugged her softly and hummed it, her head resting on my chest. Her green nightgown made her seem like even more of a child. But that's what I loved about her, I guess. No matter how old she is, she's as cute as a button, even if she is only a year younger than me. It's been two days since we thought the exam was over, but were told all the examinees got to stay and help Nina raise her familiar. I was glad, because it gave me another year to get to know Nina. I had fallen in love with her when Kuku came and we ended up trapped in a locker. But I never had the courage to tell her. So I was glad when I found out I would be spending more time with her, not to mention a whole year. And time is dragging on, like it wants us to stay together. So I'm glad. I wish we could stay like this forever, Nina, who was finally sleeping, and me, laying here. With her sleeping head on my chest, I felt we could overcome anything. But we had school tomorrow, and a date. But I didn't know if Nina should go to either, in the state she was in earlier.

Yakumo: Really? That's all? That's my POV?

Me: I almost forgot to put it in, so don't complain and be grateful!

Nina: He should be grateful I didn't kill him when I had the chance!

Zero: When did you have the chance in the first place?

Ichii: I'm wondering, too.

Nanase: R&R please! Even though I'm not in it…


	6. CHAPTER 6: Breakfast is a Disaster!

Me: Zero, I love you! Do I sound like Nina now?

Zero: Not really

Nina: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

Ichii: You do sound like Nina, if only just a little, but now you don't because she's acting like Rokka when we were younger.

Me: Thanks Ichii! Take Ichii, Nina, Zero's mine!

Nina: NO, he's mine!

Zero: Does anyone care about what I have to say about this?!

Me and Nina: SHUT-UP!

Zero: Here's chapter 6! Ow! Nina, did you just hit me with a frying pan?!

Nina: Not the mama?

CHAPTER 6:Breakfast is a Disaster!

Zero's POV

I woke up before everyone, even Ichii! That's pretty surprising, normally me or Nina makes it so that he's almost late. I might as well make everyone breakfast. It can't be that hard to make toast with jam or peanut butter. But I told Nina I wouldn't leave her side all night. But she's probably going to wake up soon too, so I guess it's all right. I kissed her on the forehead and put on my school uniform. I walked out of my room and into Nina's, and started searching for hers. The first drawer I looked in had her bra's in it, so I shut it quickly, and then realized I can check her bra size. I quickly opened it and checked the tag. 36C? That can't be right! I thought they were smaller? I used to call her flat and say she had no boobs, but I was wrong. I used to think of her like a little sister, but when I fell in love with her, I realized they were fairly average. I wonder if there's just not enough gravity that it makes them seem smaller? Oh well, she'll need a bra anyway. I guess she would need panties, too. They must be the next drawer over, so I opened it. I was right, so I grabbed a pair that seemed to match the flowery bra quickly and shut the drawer quietly. I went to the other closet to see if her uniforms were in there. No, but there sure were a lot of pictures of us together. And even some presents I gave her, like the sparkling guitar pick charm I gave her, since she seemed talented at it. I even bought her a guitar for the past Christmas, which was also in there. I went back to Nina's dresser. I opened the second to last drawer, and finally found her uniforms. I took one and brought it into my room and laid them down next to Nina, tucking the undergarments under the clothes, so Ichii wouldn't be able to spot them. I then went to my desk and wrote a note to Nina that read: Did you sleep well? Here's your uniform-put it on. I'll be downstairs making breakfast-3 Zero. I can't say the right thing like Ichii can, but I tried my best to be romantic. After all, it is 5:13 in the morning. I put it on top of her uniform and went downstairs to start on breakfast. Even after I was done, though, they were both still sleeping, so I went up stairs to wake them up. But when I walked in Nina's room, she was changing.

"Sorry, Nina!" I said quickly, as I shut the door.

"Zero, you can come in, you know."

"But…Nina…You're…" I was already tinted pink about it, but now I'm sure I was flushed.

"I know. But I trust you. So it's alright. Come in. It's fine. We'll probably be married one day anyway, right?" she asked tentatively. I have to admit, Nina did look really sexy, and her boobs were bigger than I thought.

"Alright, I'm coming in, then!" I said and blushed as I opened the door. When I walked in Nina was searching for something in her drawer of bra's.

"Damn it, where is it?! This is impossible!"

"What are you looking for?"

"The bra you gave me is too small."

"Too small?! I thought it was too big!?"

"Wow, you're gullible. I already found the right one. It's true that one's too small, because I'm a 38C, not a 36C, but even though they're close in size, I can't wear it, it's too uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry I yelled. And I was wrong, there is something to see, now that I get a better look at you."

"Aww, thanks. Oh, and fine."

"Huh?"

"You asked me if I slept well. I slept fine, because you were with me."

"No, I…Ohhh, I remember now. In my note. I guess I did then."

"For you, that was pretty romantic" she said, struggling to hook her bra.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or do you really need help?"

"What do you think, Zero?!" she asked angrily.

"Okay, okay. Just wait for me to get over there, would you?"

"Okay." she said, dropping her arms.

"Which hook?" I asked this as if it were an everyday thing.

"Third" she replied. So that's where I hooked it. Thank god this is one of the ones that only had one hook. I was uncomfortable, even if she is my girlfriend. "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast."

"Really? I smell cinnamon, though."

"Oh, well…actually, that kid, Kanata, I think, dropped by and dropped off some muffins he baked with his older brother last night. Speaking of which, I have their numbers and addresses for you. But why was that one guy, Hiroki, acting so uncomfortable around you, yet, when you fainted, he seemed really worried, so what's up with that?" I asked her as she slid her panties up her legs, falling back on her bed as she did so. I looked away, my face burning and completely flushed.

"Oh, him. Well, you see, Zero, we used to…let's say 'have a relationship.' But, then some famous actress started saying they were engaged and it turned into a thing of chaos. But it wasn't anything special we had together, just… a crush, really. It's not like we did anything, sometimes he would come over to my old apartment, or I'd see him in his dressing room before I left for the day, but nothing really happened. We probably kissed a few times, but only about three times was it us, and not my job. Being a model is tough, especially when you had been in a relationship with one of your co-worker's, and the rest of them teased you, because they were jealous you hadn't chosen them. He said I was pure and that he wouldn't take that away from me, but he's just an idiot who thinks he's an adult, but he's just an idiot."

"Oh. I see. Well, no wonder he wouldn't speak to us. Now come on, let's have breakfast." Nina was dressed, so we really should be eating breakfast, just to rub it in Ichii's face that he was the late one this time, and not us.

"Alright. Can you give me a minute or so first, though?"

"Sure." She walked into her closet with the pictures in it, and went in and grabbed a locket and put it on, and then started to do her hair and make-up.

"Nina, you're beautiful just the way you are, you shouldn't put on make-up to hide that beauty. What matters is that I love you, right?"

"I know. But I do this to make myself feel better, to boost my self-esteem. That's the main reason all girl's wear make-up. Don't you know that?"

"No, honestly, I didn't. I guess I have some research to do, huh?" I said as I walked over to her, and put my hands on her shoulders. Her orange hair looked so beautiful illuminated in the sun.

"Alright, breakfast time!" she shouted. Which was great , because she woke up Ichii.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!? Oh, sorry, I guess I'm kinda cranky, but why are you guys fighting?" Ichii asked walking into Nina's room. Nina and I ran out of her closet and shut the door quickly.

"Ichii, why don't you go get dressed?" I said, trying to get him out of Nina's room.

"Yeah, I guess so, since we have school today. Maybe I should just ditch and say I was sick."

"Ichii, you're an honor student! What would happen if people found out?! You're going to school, and that's that! Get dressed and then come downstairs. Zero made us all breakfast, so come down when you're ready." said Nina, trying to sound like a mom, and yet still be sweet. She sounded more like a five-year-old than a sweet mother. I couldn't help but hug her.

"Zero, I'm hungry! Get off!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but you're so cute! I can't help it!"

"Idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

"I stand corrected, Sarasa." said Ichii, looking up by only moving his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" screamed Nina, tears reaching her eyes.

"I won't. Don't cry. I love you, I'm sorry. Just don't cry." I said, gently hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Zero!" she said happily and smiling.

"Let's go eat."

Nina's POV

"Yay! Food! I'm starving!" I told Zero. I wonder if he noticed I still had on my ring? Whatever, he made me breakfast. Now that's a good boyfriend! I held his hand as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gave me my toast and took his, and then we sat down at the kitchen table across from each other, eating in silence and looking at into each other's eyes, until Ichii interrupted our moment and ruined the mood.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked. Idiot, look at the table and what's in front of you.

"Toast." Said Zero, looking away from me and to Ichii. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous.

"And cinnamon muffins, if you want some." I said.

"Sounds good. Who made them?"

"An old friend of mine. Speaking of which, Zero, how'd they get our address?"

"He said he just knew. I honestly don't know how he knew the address, he probably followed me here."

"Really? Why'd he do that?" And then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Ichii and Zero in unision. I didn't know, but I went to answer the door anyway, since I was being stared down by them, and whoever it was wouldn't stop banging the door.

"Hellooo? Anybody home?" I heard a familiar voice say, but I couldn't put a face to it. Who is this? I was stopped dead in my tracks thinking.

"Stop banging on the door, they probably left. We can probably find out which school she goes to and page her there." said another familiar voice. My head was spinning.

"But I was here earlier!" I heard the first voice whine.

"Nina, are you alright?" asked Zero. He made me jump. "Nina?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I told him, and opened the door."Oh hi, Kana. Hi, Masa. What's up? Did you guys need something? Oh, and, Kana, how'd you get my address?"

"Like I told this guy earlier, I just knew. I had a hunch this was it. I knew you had to be around here somewhere, even if it wasn't your permanent residence. I knew it was right when he answered the door."

"Well, 'he' has a name, and it's Zero. So why are you guys here?"

"We were wondering if you knew where this school was, because we thought you may know, since it's supposed to be around here." said Kana, holding up a picture of a school.

"Actually, yeah. By coincidence, that's our school. We were just about to go, too. Give us just a minute." said Zero. What was he planning? And then Rokka and Gou showed up.

"ICHII-SAMAAA! Where are you?" she screamed as she ran to us. "Where's Ichii-sama?" she asked us flatly. Thank god she was in her normal form, and not her teen one.

"He's in the kitchen eating breakfast. Okay?" said Zero. I don't understand, so I gave him a questioning look. Modeling really did pay off, because I got a response by him putting a finger up, telling me to wait a moment.

"Wait, Lady Rokka! We already passed the school! Lady Rokka? Lady Rokka!" said Gou, rushing in after her.

"Ichii confirmed it last night with her. I don't know why, but he did. Kinda strange, although he promised Gou it would happen eventually, about a year ago."

"Really? That does seem strange, though." Why would Ichii do something like that? He and Rokka are ten years apart, but I have no right to say whether or not he can do this. I fell in love with Zero, and I chose him, so I can't complain about what Ichii does. But I really thought he was being serious when he said that he loved me. But I guess I was wrong, since he decided to take Rokka.

"What are you talking about, you guys?" said Kana and Masa.

"Oh, nothing! I'll be right back, Zero." I said, blushing as I gently kissed him on the cheek. I went back to the kitchen to grab the rest of my breakfast to take it with me on the walk to school.

Zero's POV

Kana and Masa stared at me as if I were a demon. I just stared back, trying to figure out their deal.

"So…What's with the stares?" I asked them, trying to be polite. Ichii then walked over with Rokka on his back.

"Rokka, get off! You're heavier than you think, get off!" Ichii yelled.

"But…Ichii-sama" she said, making a pouty face.

"Rokka, you are just too heavy to be on my back, so can you please get off?"

"Alright, fine." What is with them?

"Oh, you must be Ichii. I gotta say, I was expecting you to be younger." said Kana.

"Oh? Hello. You guys must be some of Nina's old friends. Nice to meet you!" Ichii said, bowing.

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" said Kana.

"Alright, Zero let's go!" said Nina, a slice of toast in her mouth.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." said Leon, walking towards us.

"I know, I know. We better hurry Zero, or Sensei will be mad at us for being late again!" said Nina, looking at the watch on the back of her wrist.

"What?! It's that late already?! Come on, Nina, let's go!" I said, pulling her wrist and running. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was surprised she was able to smile, since breakfast was a disaster with all the interruptions. I didn't finish eating myself, but it would've been rude to leave those guys at the door, and Nina would probably get upset if I did that. But all I could think about was our date tonight!

Me: This is probably the longest chapter so far! Yay! Maybe I should put in more description...

Zero: Are you kidding me?! Ichii's nice, but he's not that nice!

Ichii: What's that supposed to mean?!

Nina: Guys, stop fighting!

Me: Nina, you may wanna stay out of this one.

Nina:*sighs* I guess you have a point...

Rokka: Why'd you leave a cliff-hanger?

Me: To be annoying. This may end up as my school project..

Rokka: What do you mean?

Me: Well, we have to right a fanfic about a show we've watched or a book we've read (English[Fictional])


	7. CHAPTER 7: The Bond of Friendship

Me: Alright, so what is your school like? I'm transferring to a new one like it, so Zero, Ichii, you know how it is, even though people adored you right away.

Zero: They did?

Nina: Nice try, Zero. We all know you enjoyed it!

Ichii: She has a point, Zero.

Zero: I guess I play the fool here.

Nina: That's right! But I love you, so you're forgiven.

Ichii: Here's Chapter…uhhhmmm.

Nina: It's not chapter uhhhmmm, it's Chapter 7!

Zero: Nina!

Ichii: Thanks Nina-chan! :)

CHAPTER 7: The Bond of Friendship

Nina's POV

All morning, I couldn't stop thinking of Zero. Was he thinking of me? He does sit next to me in class, and we held hands under our desks. I got a lot of glares from the girls in class, except for Hatsuka and Yo-chan. I really didn't care though, because all I could think about was Zero and our date. Where is he gonna take me? What are we gonna do? When are we leaving? Or are we meeting up somewhere, like the station? All I could do was smile at him. Now, we're both blushing as we hold hands, making our way to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"So, umm…Nina…" said Zero.

"Hmm? What is it, Zero? Something wrong?"

"No, not at all! But, umm…do you want me to, um, buy you lunch?" he asked, closing his eyes and blushing.

"Oh, Zero, I couldn't ask you to do that! It's alright, I can buy my own lunch."

"Oh, come on, Nina, please! It'll be like a date."

"But, Zero, I can buy my own lunch, really! But a date would be fun, so sure, if you insist."

"Thanks, Nina. Where should we eat?"

"How about in the courtyard?"

"Really? Won't it be kind of cold? After all, it is winter, even if it hasn't snowed."

"Exactly. So no one will be out there to bother us!"

"Oh, I see. So you just want us to be alone together, huh?" he said, and my cheeks were tinted pink. Then I went to wait for him in the courtyard, right under the Sakura trees. I felt like they were kind of lonely, because they no longer had their cherry blossoms. It wasn't really all that cold out, either, but my favorite season would have to be spring. Although spring and fall are both in the category of not too hot, not too cold, I prefer spring, because I get to see all the beautiful cherry blossoms.

"Guess whooo?" I heard a very familiar voice say as they covered my eyes.

"Hmm, let me think? Could it be…my date?"

"Well, we could make one for later, although I didn't know you were on a date, I was just making a silly voice to make it harder. So who are you cheating on me with?"

"Oh, Nanase! Yakumo! I didn;t know it was you two!"

"Aw, thanks Nina-chan! That's why I love you!" said Yakumo, rushing towards me, about to pounce.

"Hey, Nina! What are you doing out here? It's…freezing…you're gonna…catch cold." said Hatsuka.

"Hatsuka! Hatsuka!" I said, rushing to her side as she fainted."Yakumo, Nanase help me get her to the nurse!" I screamed.

"Alright, time to use my magic!" said Yakumo, as he transformed a fan into a stretcher.

"Um, isn't that kinda strange?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, we will only help on one condition!" said Yakumo.

"Yakumo, are you crazy!? This is Nina's friend, and she needs help!" said Nanase.

"Oh, just forget it!" I said, as Zero came up to me while I was still holding on to Hatsuka.

"Here, I'll get her to the nurse. Hold these." He said, holding out two lunch boxes. I nodded. He picked Hatsuka up and started to walk back to the school to take her to the nurse's office, and I followed suit, leaving Yakumo and Nanase by themselves. Hatsuka started to wake up, her eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Nina? Is that you? Who's carrying me?"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here. Zero's carrying you. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous." My eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have come out in the first place. I knew something like this would happen. But I was worried about you. After all, your brother is why we met, and we all made a promise. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday, the day I met you and Youka. We all promised to be friends and protect each other the best we can. We've kept that promise. You rushing out here to get me out of the cold is proof of that. So don't apologize."

"I know, Nina. You worried me. I thought you hadn't taken your medicine again. You did that a lot when we were younger. But I forgot to take it this morning, so I shouldn't have come out." Zero looked at me with a questioning look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"Here: I always keep an extra bottle of Youka's and your meds with me, in case of emergency. You're mixing me and Yo-chan up again."

"Thank you, Nina. I haven't been able to think clearly lately."

"Well, it is December."

"Ah, December. The worst month of the year for us. How've you been holding up?"

"Fine. I try not to think about my mother."

"Ah, your mother was nice. She always gave us sweets. Maybe she's the reason we love them so much. I miss your mother. I never had a mother or a father."

"I know, Hatsuka. You lost your mother in birthing you, and soon after your father committed suicide. Youka's family took you in. That was nice. You've always thought of each other like sisters, haven't you?"

"Yes." She said, right before I put some of the pills in her mouth. She woke up fully then, and Zero put her down. "Bye, Nina! I'll see you in class, I'm gonna go back inside!"

"Bye!"

"So, that made you jealous, huh?" said Zero. I blushed, and then he picked me up bridal-style. "So, how about our lunch date?"

"Sounds great!" I said. Hatsuka, Youka, and I have an unbreakable bond, and nothing can change that.

"You three really are true friends, aren't you? You, Hatsuka-chan and Youka-chan, I mean." said Zero, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah. The bond of friendship. We'll always have a special bond that no one can break. It'll always be that way." I said.

Zero then put me down under the Sakura tree, and I put down our lunches. Zero got out our chopsticks, and we started to eat.

"So, about our date…" said Zero.

"What? You're not gonna make me take a rain-check, are you?" I said teasingly.

"No, I just wanted to know where you wanted to go! Why would I cancel? I made this date with you last night, didn't I? Why would I make other plans?" said Zero, taking it seriously.

"Calm down, Zero. It was just a joke! And actually, I really don't know where I want to go. How about we meet up at the station, and go from there?"

"Sure, good idea. What time?"

"Um, I don't know, how about 4:00?"

"Won't you be starving by then?" We laughed. We joked all through lunch, and planned our date for tonight. I couldn't wait! I love Zero so much! I would do anything for him, even if it meant putting myself in danger, because I told him I'd do anything for him, and I meant it.

Zero's POV

The lunch bell rang. That was a disappointment, I wanted to stay with Nina forever. All I could do now was walk next to her and hold her hand. I couldn't wait for our date tonight. I just hope I get there on time, though. All I wanted as of yesterday, was to make Nina happy. I hope I'm able to. But the question I've wanted to ask her was if she only wanted me for my money, if she even knows I'm still rich. I want her to love me for me, like I've always wanted the people I loved to love me that way. And I'm sure she does, because no one ever told her I was still rich, like I was back when Sarasa and Jeff got married.


	8. CHAPTER 8: The First Date

Ichii: How long has it been?

Nina: It's snowing!

Zero: What about it?

Me: It is winter, after all. Stupid Canada, giving us a continental polar! CURSE YOU SCIENCE!

Ichii: You don't like science?

Zero: Who does, exactly?

Nina: Mmm… I still think music and P.E are better, but I guess it's alright. It beats math, that's for sure!

Me: Ain't that the truth? For once…I introduce to you… CHAPTER 8! Yay, sorry it took so long, it was so cold and all!

CHAPTER 8: The First Date

Nina's POV

At this rate, I'll never make it in time. I have no make-up to match any of my good outfits, making me regret everything I tried on. Ichii tried to help, as did San and Forte.

"Thanks guys, but it's almost 4:00, so I have to go really soon. So this is the last outfit, and then I'll choose which one I'll wear!"

"Okie-dokie!" said San.

"You should just take one of the outfits I put together…" said Nanase.

"I'm sure Zero will like whatever you choose, Nina. After all, I doubt he'll pay much attention to what you're wearing." said Ichii.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I eventually realized the first outfit was the only one suitable, because it was casual, yet formal, since I had no idea where Zero would take me. I wasted all that time, when I could've used it to think of somewhere we could go, while not being late. I hope Zero doesn't think I stood him up if I am late.

Zero's POV

I looked at my watch. Almost 4:00.

"Where is she!?" I said under my breath. "She better get here on time, I can't wait all day!"

"ZERO?!" screamed Sarasa. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, now come on! Come with me!"

"Wait, Sarasa! I'm waiting for someone here!"

"It can wait! Jeff wanted me to come find you, the family is too important! He wants to meet Nina!"

"But, Sarasa, that's why I'm here! Because I'm waiting for Nina!"

"Oh! Well, I'll wait with you then!"

"You…you can't."

"Why not, Zero? Oh, I get it! You two want to be alone, I understand. YOU GUYS…ARE GOING ON A DATE!"

"Well, yeah, something like that… But it's..." I looked at my watch again. "3:58, and we were supposed to meet up at 4:00, so I don't know."

"Shouldn't you call her?"

"My phone doesn't get very good reception here…"

"Want me to call Ichii? She could just be stuck on what to wear."

"Why do girls stress over their appearance so much? I just don't understand it."

"Well, girls know everything. Except for when it comes to dating a guy we're in love with."

"Wha-What?!"

"You would think that you'd understand, we know EVERYTHING!"

"You little…" I clenched my fist.

"Bye-bye!" she said, and scurried off to go call Ichii. I looked at my watch once more. 4:02.

"So she stood me up, huh?" I breathed.

Nina's POV

"ZEROOO! I'M HEREEEE!" I screamed, rushing towards him. I wasn't able to stop, and we collided. I fell on top of him, and our lips touched.

"Hey, Nina." Zero said casually, pulling back and trying to ignore the fact that we just kissed without meaning to

"I'm not late, am I?" I asked.

"Yes, you are! Geez, Nina, what took you so long?!"

"Nooo! You're supposed to say "Oh, are you? Well, I just got here anyway, so let's go", and then we would've gone."

"Ah, is that so?" Zero said, making us sit up.

"Yes! And if you must know, I just couldn't find anything to wear!"

"I don't care what you wear."

"But, Zero…I wanted to look nice for you!"

"But you'll always look nice to me, no matter what you wear!"

"Zero…" I was speechless. Zero has never said anything like that. I wish he had been like this a few minutes ago.

"Nina…where should we go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't we just walk around for a bit?"

"Um, alright."

We walked around for quite a while. But we kept passing the karaoke bar, but it wouldn't be fair if we went in there. I don't know if it's a gift, a curse or my own special magic, but in karaoke, I have the power to imitate singers. We passed by a really fancy restaurant, but Zero isn't made of money, so we settled down at the cake shop eventually. I had never actually known they served real food here, since I only ever eat cake here. We were sitting by a window, and I was staring at Zero's reflection in it.

"Nina, are you okay? You're really quiet, and you've been staring out the window for a while. Are you bored? What are you staring at?"

"No, I'm not bored! I'm just looking at your reflection in the window."

"Oh. And all this time, I thought you were bored out of your mind." he said as he turned his head to look out the window as well. I turned away and blushed, looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't you have the feeling…that we're being watched?"

Zero's POV

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…yeah, kind of." He looked across the room. "Yakumo." He said, turning back to me and casually ignoring him.

"What?! Did he follow us here or something?!"

"Nina, calm down and relax. He can't try anything here, we're in public. And I'm here, so I'll be sure to protect you!"

"Zero…" she said. As she looked across the room, she told me Nanase had joined him, but was dressed as a girl. I looked over and confirmed it.

"Yup, that's Nanase. Always trying to be a pretty boy. He's a foolish boy, so at least he has that."

Nina laughed.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"You. It's not every day you here someone call a boy foolish because they want to be pretty. Although, that in itself is pretty funny." she said. She made me realize just how funny it actually is. I laughed with her.

"See? Its funny." said Nina.

"I guess so." I said. The waiter came with our food.

"Looks delicious!" Nina told me. She took a bite.

"So how is it?" I asked her.

"Good. But I've only ever had the cake here. I guess I don't actually come here as often as I thought. What do you think?" she asked.

"I guess. You go wherever it's possible to get cake at least five days a week."

"Hey, Nina! We didn't expect to see you here!"

"Kanata, that's rude. Don't expect her to still want to hang around us after you've been rude to her after all that she's gone through. Actually, why did you quit. Nina?"

"Masa! I'm Kana, not Kanata! I told you, you and Hiro are my rivals. So, call me Kana."

"Fine, Kana. Whatever you say."

"Oh, hi guys. Masa, if you wanna know so bad, talk to Kana and Hiro."

"I knew you had something to do with it, Kana! You little bitch! That's it, I'm taking you home, and you're gonna start thinking about your actions!"

"You sound like Mom…"  
"Well, I have no choice when it comes to you. I hope to see you again, Nina. Sorry about whatever Kana did to you, you know how mischievous he can get."

"Oh, yes I know. Are you guys following me or something, cause it sure seems like it." she said straightforward.

"Uh, no. Hiro wanted everybody to meet up here, but you're here, and it seems we may distract you if we stay, so we'll be leaving now."

"Alright. Well, good luck."

"Good luck? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know relationships are forbidden, but… good luck with the interview."

"Oh, yeah, the one they make us do every year, even though nothing can ever result from it? Well, I may not even take it this year, it just makes even more girls hang around, which gets pretty annoying."

"Tell me about it." said Nanase, walking over to us. "Hey, Nina. That's what you decided to wear? Oh, whatever. Hey, Zero"

"Hey, Nanase. What's wrong with you?"

"What?! There's nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you for asking such a rude question?!"

"Did Yakumo put you up to this? You told him to bring you here, didn't you? You followed me and Zero here, and you wanted to make Yakumo jealous, so he'd stay with you, right? I know what it's like to have a friend that you don't want to leave, but you can't interfere with other people's personal life in the process!" Nina said.

"Nina?!" said Yakumo, now walking towards us as well. "You are cheating on me! And with Zero, too!"

"You two were never together in the first place!" I told him.

"Zero's right, now leave us alone!"

"Yakumo, don't waste your breath. You knew this day would come, but even I didn't think it would be Zero, either." said Nanase.

"Shouldn't you put on your own clothes? And get a haircut!"

"No! I like long hair. I think it looks good on me."

"That's cause you have some weird goal to be the prettiest boy in the world. Is that even possible?"

"How would I know?"

"You're the one who wants to do it, you should know."

"No, I want to do it, and make it real. I don't know if it actually exists."

"So you're pretty much admitting you have an unachievable goal?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Bye Nina! Your coming on a date with me tomorrow, okay?"

"Doubt it!" Nina and I said at the same time.

Kana and Masa had left, and with the commotion of Nanase and Yakumo, we didn't even notice. Nanase and Yakumo went back to their table, and left us alone for the rest of the time. Soon after we finished eating, a voice on a speaker started talking.

"Grab that special someone, and make your way to the dance floor! Slow dancing is now being held." said the voice. I got up, and walked over to Nina.

"Shall we dance?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Sure, why not?" Nina said.

We walked to the dance floor, where some slow, romantic music was playing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"You may."

She took my left hand with her right, and put the other on my shoulder. I put my right hand around her waist, and she tensed. I blushed.

"It's…"

"I know. But, it doesn't seem like…"

"I know what you mean. But it's what you're supposed to do when you slow dance."

"I-I know. But, I've never actually…"

"Don't worry. I'll take the lead, it'll be safe. Trust me."

"Okay!" she smiled. I really love her. I don't ever want to leave her. I don't ever want this night to end. We waltzed the night away. I guess Nina's a fast learner, although it's really only a three-step dance.

"That was really fun! We should come here more often." Nina said.

"Really? You want to come here again?" I asked.

"What? Is there something wrong with this place? Is there something I don't know?"

"Well, no, but it doesn't seem like it was very fun today. After all, Yakumo and Nanase keep trying to interfere with us, and your friends seem to be following us."

"Well, this is a pretty popular place."

"Hey, let's go home, okay?"

"Okay!" she said smiling. I leaned in to kiss her, but she screamed.

"What?! Did I do something? What's wrong?!"

"A-a snake! Right there!" she screamed, pointing.

"San, what did you do?!" screamed Forte.

"Sorry, For-chan. I didn't realize that it would get loose."

"Geez, San. What would you do without me?" Forte used his hypnosis magic to capture the snake.

"Uh, should we go now?" I asked Nina, blushing.

"Uh, sure." she said . We walked out as fast as we could, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. When we got out, Nina started the conversation again.

"So, why'd you think you did something wrong? I think…No, I know for a fact, that I'll always remember this date."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Nina. But you screamed exactly when I tried to do this." I leaned in to kiss her. I meant to kiss her on the cheek. But she turned her head, and our lips touched. Her eyes fluttered closed, and I shut mine. It was a sweet kiss, but I just had to get over the fact that her lipstick would be all over my mouth. I didn't even know she owned lipstick. But I want to learn more about her. I want to support her dream, the way she's supported mine all this time. After about at least 20 seconds, we separated our faces.

"We should go…" said Nina.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." I smiled at her. We may fight sometimes, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her. No matter where I am, I will think of her. Because I love her. I believe our meeting was no mere coincidence. I truly, honestly believe we are meant to be. We walked home holding hands. Some girls from school were out, which didn't seem like it was possible, but Hatuska-chan and Youka-chan were out as well. All the other girls were giving us dirty looks or stares. Some of them were even glaring.

"Hey, Nina. So, what are you doing with Zero-kun so late at night? And in such a formal dress, too!"

"It-it's not that formal!" Nina said, and I had to stop walking out of fear I'd hurt her hand.

"Ha! Stay away from Zero-kun, Nina! After all, it's not like he'd date an ugly girl like you! And your not his girlfriend, so back off!" said another girl from the crowd.

"B-bu-but…" said Nina.

"But she is…" I said.

"Zero-kun! What are you talking about!?" screamed most of the girls.

"Zero…" said Nina.

"Nina is my girlfriend! And even if she wasn't, I wouldn't go out with you girls! Your always way too mean to her! And even if we aren't together, we will be, because she's the only girl I'll ever love!"

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, Zero! You sure told them!" said Sarasa. Did Nina realize it was her? She met her only once, when Ichii was sick and she came here to take care of him, but she and Nina didn't really talk.

"Sarasa!? What are you still doing here?!" I screamed. "have you been trying to call Ichii this whole time!?" Sarasa finally came into everyone's view.

"Ah, no. You really can't get good reception through here. You and Nina should wait here with me, Ichii's on his way with the car. It may save time in the long run! Hi, Nina! Long time, no see, huh? Do you remember me?" she pointed to her face.

"Of course I remember you, Sarasa! It's nice to see you again!"

"Wha-what?! Such a beautiful girl! And she knows Ichii-kun, too! Zero, you should go out with her, not Nina! What do you say?"

"I say…no. I'll stay with Nina, thank you very much. I love Nina, and only her! Plus, I don't date married women."

"What?!" all the girls screamed.

"So, how's Jan?"

"Jan? I thought your brother was Jeff." asked Nina.

"Oh, yeah. I guess me and Ichii never actually got the chance to tell you about Jan. You see, Jan is Sarasa's son."

"So, in other words, you guys are uncles, right?"

"Right! And Jan, I'm afraid, I sick at the moment. Jeff wanted me to come and check up on you guys so badly though, I had no choice but to put Jan in the maids care. Jeff is there whenever he can be, though." Sarasa told us.

"Maids?!" screamed the girls

"Sounds doting. And they have a point, maids? Zero, what?"

"Oh, it's not important."

Sarasa gasped.

"Zero! Not important?! How dare you say such a thing!"

"Hey, Jeff's the successor, not me, so is it? I'm only second in line to be heir." I said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now…"said Nina.

"Successor?! Heir?!" screamed the girls.

"God, does anything not phase you girls?" said Ichii, rolling up to us in the car. "So Zero's family is super rich, there's nothing we can do about it, right?"

"Ichii! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well, if you say so. I don't remember much from when I was sick."

"Oh, brother." said Sarasa

"What?" said Ichii. "Let's go, Sarasa, before you get sick too, and Jeff tries to kill me."

"Jeff wouldn't kill you, Ichii. You are my brother, after all."

"Brother?!" screamed the girls.

"Oh my god, so Ichii has a pretty, older sister. So what? Zero has an older brother, but that doesn't make us see him any differently!" said Nina.

"Haha, now there's the Nina I know! Come on, let's go!" I said, and I grabbed her and got in the car. The girls started to chase after us.

"Drive, drive, drive! Drive, Ichii!" I screamed.

"There is a thing called a speed-limit here, Zero!"

"Whatever, just drive! They can interrogate us tomorrow, just drive!"

"I am driving, Zero!"

"Zero, here! Just take these, they should calm you down." said Sarasa, handing him a bag.

"Oh, this shit again. Why does he torture me like this!?" I screamed. "Uh, Sarasa, I don't think you meant to give me some of what was in here…"

"Oh, yes I did. Whatever's in there is meant for you. And Nina, I guess. Jeff told me to give that to you, I don't know what he put in there. But whatever's in there, I meant to give you."

"Oh, alright then. I'll have to talk to Jeff then."

"Why? What's in there?" asked Sarasa.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Jeff's just being overprotective of me, as usual. Although I get why he said Nina, too." I blushed. Jeff, why? Why would you give me condoms? It's not like I'll be able to use them, even if I want to.

"What is in there, Zero?"

"Don't worry about it!" I said, blushing even more. Nina leaned over to kiss me, but Ichii made a sharp turn, and Nina and I fell off our seats and onto the floor, since we weren't wearing our seatbelts. My head was by her feet, and her head was by my ankles. She sat up.

"Ow! Nina, you're not light! Get off my stomach!" I said.

"Sorry, Zero. Hey wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?!" she said as she got off of me and onto her seat.

"It doesn't mean anything. It just means you aren't light enough to sit on my stomach!"

"It's not like I was trying to, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You two…haven't changed at all!" said Sarasa.

"I didn't think they would fight anymore, either. Boy, were we wrong!" said Ichii.

"Even if we fight sometimes, we'll still always love each other!" I said.

"We're home!" said Nina.

"Ah, it's nice to get away for a while." said Sarasa, walking in with Ichii.

"Zero, what's this?!" Nina asked, holding up one of the condoms from the bag.

"Ah, dammit! The fucking bag spilled!"

"What?! You have more?! What do you take me for?! Were you just trying to get into my pants this whole time!? I knew it!"

"No, wait! Nina, that's not true! They're from the bag Sarasa gave me, Jeff is really…protective." I said.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Oh, Zero! I think I may have given you the wrong bag after all…" said Sarasa.

"Huh?!" said Nina.

"What was in there, exactly?" asked Sarasa.

"Well, ever since Ichii took that sharp turn, they're all over the car, so why don't you just get over here and look?" I said. Sarasa walked over to the car.

"Well, I definitely gave you the right bag then. But why would Jeff give you these?" she asked.

"That's what I've been saying!" I said.

"I'm sorry…Zero…" said Nina.

"Don't worry about it, okay, Nina?"

"Okay. I should've believed you in the first place…" she said.

"Hey, I said don't worry about it!"

"Here: I'll help you clean this stuff up." she said. Before she had the chance to move, I hugged her tightly. "Zero…"

"Yes, Nina?"

"I…I love…"

"Yeah. Me too."

"Come on, let's get this stuff cleaned up before Ichii finds them."

"Yeah, okay." I said. I stopped squeezing her. We both started cleaning the condoms off of the floor and put them back into the bag. Since it's Saturday, hopefully those girls will forget everything by Monday. Hopefully Nina will want to spend the day with me tomorrow.

"Done, finally!" I said.

"Zero, look!" said Nina, pointing. "The sunrise!"

"It's beautiful." I said. "But…not as beautiful as…you, Nina." She looked at me, and I leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and did the same. I want us to stay together. I hope she feels the same.

Me: The end!

Ichii: I thought the kids were gonna come into the story?

Me: It's not the end of the whole story, just this chapter

Nina: How long is it?

Zero: Nina…that's inappropriate

Nina: Zero, you ecchi! I meant the chapter, you idiot!

Rei: Oh no, they're fighting again, Mina.

Itsuki: Let's get out of here, then!

Rei: Huh?! Where'd Mina go?!

Nina: You were supposed to be watching them! How irresponsible, Rei!

Zero: He was probably distracted by the way Itsuki comes at him.

Ichii: What?! Itsuki, go home!

Itsuki: Technically, I am home. We live right next door! *points to the wall*

Nina: Itsuki, don't get smart!

Itsuki: Sorry, Auntie Nina.

Rokka: Hey, I came to pick you guys up. It's getting late.

Mina: I'm home!

Nina & Zero: Where were you?!

Mina: Well, I was at a meeting for student council, and we were supposed to all walk home together, but they left without me!

Everyone except the kids: REI!

Rei: I'm never gonna hear the end of this!

Nina: Ichii, Rokka, I think it's time you guys head home, Rei you're grounded. Are you all right Mina?

Mina: I'm fine. I don't need someone to look after me, if all they do is forget about me.

Nina: Well, alright then. We should all get ready for the night.

Zero: Look forward to chapter nine! It's gonna be

Nina: Don't spoil it, Zero!

Me: If you don't know what a condom is, or what the term 'get in my pants' means, you're too young to be reading this, and don't ask your parents, cause you're obviously too young to know.


	9. CHAPTER 9: Explain Love?

Me: It's almost Valentine's Day!

Nina: Yay! Then that means it'll be White Day soon, too!

Ichii: I think I may just take Rokka to the Hot Springs, she enjoys it there.

Zero: Well, what I get you depends on what you give me, Nina

Nina: Zero, you perv!

Zero: How so?! We're married!

Ichii: Funny how you guys have been able to keep your love so strong through fighting, and then just becoming lovey-dovey.

Me: Well, Nina, maybe we should write a song and sing it together as a duet to Zero and my boyfriend!

Zero: LALALALALALA!

Nina: Stop being so childish! Here's chapter 9!

CHAPTER 9: Explain Love?

Nina's POV

I once thought Zero was an inappropriate pervert, but now he's the one I'd want to share my umbrella with, even if it means getting wet. Oh wait, I should make him do that next time it rains when we're in school. I really love him. I want to stay together, forever. Why can't I sleep? At least it's giving me time to think. I guess that kiss got me a little worked up. It was almost what I pictured when I tried to imagine what it would be like if I'd choose Ichii. Well, I guess now it would be chosen, since I have chosen one of them now. At least now the rumors about the three of us being engaged may go down. Hey, maybe it'll take Ichii out of it altogether. I couldn't change the way I feel about them both, not even if I wanted to. I wonder what Hatsuka and Youka would say about the situation if I could tell them. Maybe someday. Maybe. I wonder how Hiroki felt about the situation. He didn't ever seem serious about what we had shared, but I think I was blinded by my love half of the time we were together. I should've known, though. Relationships are forbidden in the entertainment industry. However, they can't stop falling in love. But you'd probably have to prove it somehow. But how? How would you prove you love someone truly? It's not something you can explain, love. What is love, anyway? Who decided it was called 'love'? How do you explain love?

"Explain love…"my voice trailed off.

"What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear." said Zero.

"Zero! Why are you in my room?!"

"Umm…I couldn't sleep, so I thought if I saw your face, it would help."

"Are you saying I put people to sleep?! Are you trying to imply that I'm boring?!"

"No! No, it's just that-"

"What is going on?" said Ichii, walking out of my closet and yawning. "It's kinda late, don't you think?"

"Actually, it's pretty early. It's…2:28 A.M." said Zero, looking at the wall clock.

"Aw, crap! No, no, no!" I said, rushing to get out of bed, and make my way to my other closet that Zero and Ichii haven't been staying in.

"Nina, what's wrong? You have to rest, you haven't slept all night, you need to get some sleep!"

"Yeah, I know Zero. But it's already past dawn, so it's already too bright out, and my brother said to call him at 1:30 P.M, and it's now that time!"

"No, it's 2:30 A.M!"

"He lives in America! And although it's not exact, I still have to call him NOW!" I ran downstairs to the phone and phoned my brother. We had a lengthy conversation. Before we hung up, I wanted to ask him a question.

"Wait! Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You already did."

"Can I ask you another one?"

"I guess you can, since you already did."

"Knock it off already!"

"Well, I'm not even sure I have the answer to your question."

"Good point. Anyway…"

"Go on! Look, I have 2 kids, and a pregnant wife, unless you're question is if my kids can stay with you till she has the baby, go right ahead!"

"No, it's not that!" I heard someone come down the stairs. "But…how do you…explain love? Or, well, prove it, I guess, is what I mean."

"Well, if it's to the guy you love, I'd say you could prove it to them with…hm…sex."

"You said that straight-forward. But no, how do you explain it. Like, prove to other people."

"You can't. It's your heart. That's something you can't explain. No one will ever be able to explain their heart. It just can't be done."

"Oh. Well…Thanks, I guess." I said, but felt someone's arms wrap around my stomach. I was so scared I couldn't scream. But I remembered Zero and Ichii's promise to protect me until the end of the exam. "Oh, and congrats on the third kid."

"Oh Nina, you're so sweet when it comes to family." said Zero, who I then realized was the person clinging to me. Probably trying to make up for all those times he wanted to, but couldn't. I giggled.

"Thanks. I can tell by your case of the giggles you're busy. I'll leave you alone, now."

"Hey!" I screamed as I heard a click as my brother hung up his cell.

"So, did you get an answer?"

"Huh? Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah. Nina, you don't have to prove it to me. The fact that we can love each other is all I need to keep me going. As long as I know how much you love me, I'll keep fighting to protect you! Now, you should get some sleep, tomorrow's Sunday, so it'll be alright."

"But…there's always going to be that one time you're going to end up doubting me, it happens with every relationship, but I don't want that happening to us!" My eyes started to water, but before anything could come out, I was pulled into a huge hug by Zero.

"It won't. I promise." he told me. I looked up at his face.

"Zero…" I nuzzled my face into his shirt, and started to drift off. I could stay like this forever.

Zero's POV

Thursday's Valentine's day. She doesn't have to get me anything. Although, I do want something. I looked at her sleeping face. She mumbled, and clung to my shirt like she would never see it again.

"My little Nina." I thought about for a minute. What an idiot I am, calling her that. She's just My Nina, not My Little Nina! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Especially since it work her up.

"Ze..Zero? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, go back to sleep."

"No, I don't want to."

"Nina…I'll buy you some toasted nori tomorrow."

"I don't want toasted nori."

"But you love toasted nori!"

"No, I love cake! I just like toasted nori. Care for me to explain, Zero?"

"No, I know what toasted nori is."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Zero." said Ichii, looking towards us from his conversation with his older sister.

Nina's POV

"Zero!" I screamed.

"What? What?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were listening. Why are we in your room?"

"You didn't seem to like it when I was in your room, so I brought you here."

"I never said I didn't like you in there! You just took me by surprise, that's all!" I crossed my arms under my chest. Still want to say I have no boobs, Zero? He started making his thinking face, which made him look so adorable! He seemed to be thinking really hard. I opened my eyes fully from squinting. He wasn't thinking. He was staring. At my boobs.

"Zero!"

"Huh? What? Yeah?" he said, snapping out of it.

"Um…so, what do you want for Valentine's Day?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, then. I'll give it to you now."

"What do you-" I leaned and kissed him. This is how I prove it to him. Show it, love it, appreciate and cherish him. I really do love him. He pushed me about an inch away. He started breathing a bit more heavily. He enjoyed it? Or was it really that long? I realize now that I'm panting, too.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I said.

"Expect a good White Day present."

"Zero, don't go crazy! Remember what happened last time?" said Sarasa.

"What happened last time, Zero?" Sarasa started to laugh.

"That's a story for another time, and yes Sarasa, of course I remember! Jeff wouldn't stop bugging me for weeks, maybe even months!"

Me: So, there's the Valentine's Day Story!

Nina: And to think we started writing this last week!

Zero: Can't rush perfection

Ichii: That why it took you so long to confess to Nina?

Zero: Shut up!

Me: Next time

Zero: You will hear about

Ichii: What happened

Nina: THE LAST TIME ZERO WENT CRAZY! Ha, that's how it's done!

Me: Yeah, and she means what Sarasa's talking about in the story, not about real life.

Nina: Is that what I was talking about? Hm…you'll never know!


	10. CHAPTER 10: A Surprise Visit

Nina: Why did this take so long?!

Zero: Can;t rush perfection, remember?

Ichii: That's not it at all!

Me: I got sick, remember? And had school, have been helping little kids in my neighborhood...

Nina: Oh, yeah! Didn't you have to go to the hospital?

Me: NO, to the Immediate Care place by the hospital, because my doctor's office was closed

Ichii:Well, glad you feel better!

Zero: Wait! Didn't you say something about taking a bunch of time off to organize something.

Me: Yes

Nina: A funeral, right?

Me: Yeah, but let's not dwell on that. These are happier times! Let's cherish the life someone once did have!

Zero: You sure are an optimist...

Me: I try. Onto the story!

CHAPTER 10: A Surprise Visit

Nina's POV

"Do we have to tell this story? It's not like anything changes!" Zero said.

"Well, it gets funnier every time someone tells it," said Sarasa, giggling.

"I agree. So, who should tell it?" said Ichii.

"Why doesn't Zero tell it? After all, it's a story about him, isn't it?" I asked.

"I was hoping we were done with this shit!" said Zero.

"Why'd I just hear a swear? Nina, where are you?"

"Who's that?" asked Ichii and Zero in unison.

"My brother," I muttered. "He always comes to check up on me. Without ever telling me, usually. Hold on, be right there!" I yelled.

"Can I come?" asked Zero.

"Us too?" asked Ichii and Sarasa.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said, hearing my brother come up the steps.

"Who cursed in this house?" he asked, after opening the door.

"Ah, sorry, brother. I didn't know you were coming!" I said. "As usual..." I muttered under my breath.

"You must be Nina's brother! It's nice to meet you!" said Zero.

"Ew, why do people always have to be so formal?" he said, taking a swig of soda.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that it's the proper way to meet somebody. I'll introduce you." I told him.

"Nah, I don't really care. I just wanted to drop some little people off here for a while, like their annual visits. And since you're on holiday, I figured it would be nice. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! Oh yeah, hope you don't mind, I raided our fridge."

"If it really was "our" fridge, why would you even tell me? Besides, you're the only real reason I even have a fridge to raid. Besides, Zero's always raiding it anyway," I said, with much less enthusiasm than anticipated.

"Well, who's Zero?" he asked.

"I am. You know, the formal one?" he laughed, "I'm not usually like that, but being Nina's boyfriend and all..."

"Boyfriend? I wasn't aware of this situation! What the hell, Nina?!"

"Well, um, you see, brother, it's...kinda...well...sorta complicated. I don't think you'd understand." I said.

"Sure, I will. Next time, though, you'll both b-"

"Daddy, what time is it?" said my niece.

"Oh, Yui, don't be like that!"

"Hey, Yui. What have you been up to?" I asked. She gasped.

"AUNTIE! Aunt Nina, Aunt Nina, Aunt Nina!" she screamed, jumping into my arms.

"Hey, now, be careful, little one. Don't you remember?" said my brother.

"What? To call you Daddy, instead of Shiro?"

"If you're referring to my arm, wrist, or knee, don't worry about it! I told you, I can handle a little pain. Especially when it comes to these two!" I said.

"Two? You mean, as in, more than one? Like, she's not the only kid?" asked Zero, flabbergasted.

"Yup! Yui and Hiroshima. Speaking of which, where is Hiro?"

"Hiro may not come out until he knows for sure that you're here, with no maids or anything. Why don't you go get him? You know how stubborn he is." "I sure do! I'll go get him."

"I'll come with you," said Zero.

"No. I want to talk to you," said my brother, making sure Zero couldn't walk past that point.

"Shiro, don't be mean! I love him, after all."

"You don't know what love is. And remember, princesses and fairy tails...well, you know the drill."

"She knows what love is! And I love her, too! And stop looking at me like that, it's creepy!" said Zero.

"Zero, calm yourself! You pick way too many fights! You always have! Now stop it!" said Sarasa. An alarm went off.

"Ah, Nina, that's our queue to leave. Let's head down to the studio, people have been complaining ever since you haven't started doing anything. No modeling, no music, no movies or acting..." said Shiro.

"About that, Shiro...do you mind? You know, letting me take a break from that for the rest of the year?"

"Not at all, sis. But you're gonna have to find a way to make some more money, or at least write some new material for us, okay?"

"I've been working on it. And don't call me sis, it's gross! Americans are weird." "I'm still Japanese, just don't live here in Japan. Glad to see the sakura trees blossom before I leave for Paris, too."

"Oh, are you moving again?"

"No, can't. Wife can't speak French, remember? Just English and Japanese. But it's kind of a business trip. Shooting a movie down there. A Romeo and Juliet thing."

"Ooo, Shakespeare!"

"Sing it, not read it, Nina."

"But that's not one of my songs."

"No, but you mostly do covers anyway."

"I'm really confused!" said Zero.

"I'll tell you later."

"I walked downstairs to get Hiroshima. Hiro's always been stubborn, but he hates having other people do things for him. Since he lives with maids, he hates home, and loves being here. He's always wanted to move here, because I let him be independent most of the time. They always have to take daily medicine to prevent them from getting sick, though. They hate it so much they make me run around the house, chasing them, and only taking it when I pin the to the wall. Or the ground.

"Auntie Nina!" screamed Hiroshima when I went to get him out of the car.

"Hey, Hiroshima. How are you?" I asked.

"I was fine until now. Never call me that again! I'm Hiro, not Hiroshima!"

"Okay, okay, I gotcha. Their aren't any maids, now let's go."

Zero's POV (While Nina's with Hiro (Hiro's a boy, by the way))

"Why didn't Nina tell me she had a boyfriend? Are you a delinquent or something?" asked Nina's brother.

"I don't know! Shouldn't you be asking her? I didn't know she had a brother until last night! She's kept a lot of secrets from me. Like you, plus her career, and what happens to her friends!"

"That makes tow of us. So, you've met Ka-chan and Yo-chan?"

"Of course I have! We all go to school together, so I would've met them either way!"

"Why do you insist on yelling don't you know who I am? I'm Shiro Yamada, talent agent, director, singing coach, performer. And even more. Nina and I are very famous in America. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. We haven't really been together that long, so we've only had one date."

"And you call that a relationship? I call that puppy love!"

"No. We call it a relationship. Because we're in love! It's nothing like puppy love! I plan on marrying Nina someday!"

"That's a bit rushed, isn't it?"

"I said someday, not sometime soon."

"You realize I know Nina better than anyone, right? I know more about her than our alcoholic father and dead mother do."

Nina's POV

"But that doesn't mean you know about me more than Zero does. And yes, it is a relationship. This isn't like anything from my previous days in China, America, or Paris! It's much more than that! Much more than anything I can put in words! I thought you knew I had a boyfriend when I asked you how to explain love! You hung up before I had a chance to tell you anything about Zero!"

"Oh, is that what the "wait!" was for? I had no idea! Just...um...Yui, Hiro, can you give us a moment?"

"Not until I get a book!" wailed Yui.

"There are some in the living room. Hiro, the TV's done there, too." I told them.

"Yay! Books!" screamed Yui.

"What is wrong with you? I'd rather watch TV anyday!" said Hiro to Yui. Yui pushed him, saying something inaudible. I chuckled.

"Listen, I know what this is about, Nina. You've always been a rebel. You were supposed to wait 2 years, couldn't you do that? It's been my rule since you entered Junior High. Don't you understand?"

"Oh, please. We all know Mom would've let me have a boyfriend at this age!"

"Yeah, to prove to you it won't last. I'm telling you right now, relationships from this age never work out. Look at Mom and Dad!"

"Don't bring them into this," I said, clenching my fists, "You weren't here! You didn't watch her die! You didn't watch her cry every night! You were always out somewhere, getting drunk with your friends, and smoking!" "And I quit, didn't I?! The moment you called! I called the cops, got you out of there! You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me!" he said. Zero calmly walked over, and casually slapped him hard across the face.

"Zero! Why the hell would you do that?!" I screamed.

"Because. No one gets to make you cry. Whether you're related or not, I promised you, didn't I? I promised you I'd protect you from any and all harm!"

"But he isn't harming me!"

"Is that why you're crying? Because he hasn't hurt you by bringing up your parents?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, Zero. And you, what do you mean? As soon as you got there, you screamed for Dad to stop! It's all you did! You thought you called the cops, but you didn't! You were to drunk, or high, or whatever to remember! I called the cops! I saved my own life! And it wasn't until you turned 16 that I got away from him! Why?! Why didn't you leave the very first day you had the chance?! You could've taken me with you! But, no, you had to wait a few more years. Had to wait until you had fully quit smoking and drinking. I praise you for that, but when it comes down to it, this is all you ever really gave me!"

"Why? Why, you ask? So I could make sure he wouldn't harm you! And no, I couldn't take you with me right away! I wouldn't have been an eligible caretaker. But even if you hate me...even if...even if you can never forgive me for what happened...I'll never forget you! And I won't ever stop loving you! Because you're my baby sister, forever and always, whether you like it or not!"

"Shi-Shi...I could never hate you. Even if I wanted to...no matter how hard I tried...I wouldn't be able to. And you know it! But you have to let me live my life, let me make my own decisions and mistakes! Otherwise, I'll never learn! I'm not as helpless as I used to be! I'm still weak, but I can grow strong! And I can't do that if you hold me back!"

"I understand. Now stop crying, Ni-Ni. I never said I was going to force you in or out of anything. I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me, is all. Just remember these words: Use a condom and take birth control," he said.

"I think I would know that best of all, considering I lived with you and your wife when she had her first kid, not to mention while she was pregnant." We laughed together, and I stopped crying.

"Alright, well, I have to fly back home. I just hope for one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"That I don't have to eat anymore pancakes when I get back.

"But pancakes are yummy," I said.

"Not when you when you eat them for 3 weeks staright."

"Woah, and I though Sarasa was bad!" said Ichii.

"Let me guess, that's Sarasa?"

"M-hm. She wanted to eat waffles and chicken non-stop when she was pregnant with my nephew," said Ichii.

"I remember that!" said Zero.

"And you might be?" my brother asked Ichii.

"I'm Ichii. Trust me, I'll keep these two under control."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," said Ichii.

"You, Nina, are coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Okay. But only if Zero and Ichii can come!"

"What, are you dating them both?"

"No. But Ichii and Zero are brothers, in a sense. So it wouldn't be fair to only invite Zero."

"Fine. Whatever you want. Just as long as you're there."

"K. C'ya. Didn't mean to keep you so long."

"Yeah, I better go. Don't wanna miss my flight." "Yeah. See you in a few months." I said. He ran down the stairs said his good-bye's with his kids, and left.

"Months? We're taking care of them for a few months?!" asked Zero.

"Oh, thanks for the help I wasn't going to ask you for," I said.

"You? Not ask for help? Please! As if that would ever happen."

"I've taken care of them many times before. I'm capable. Don't make us fight! I hate it when we fight!" I pouted. I gavehim the puppy dog face, and he pulled our foreheads together.

"I hate it, too. Love you," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Love you, too," I said.

"Ew! That's icky!" said Hiro. We laughed at him for saying such a thing. "Can I have some juice?" he asked.

"Sure. Go ahead and get some yourself," I said.

"Really? I can? Like, alone?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Knock yourself out, Hiro." He ran downstairs, he was so excited.

"So what's this I hear about maids?" "Oh, my brother's rich, so...hey, weren't we supposed to be telling a story about you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping you forgot. Oh, well!"

Me: Not what was planned, but I got a different idea.

Nina: You've been having mood swings a lot. Are you okay?

Me: Peachy.

Zero: Peachy? Sounds a lot like cheeky.

Ichii: Why Shi-Shi and Ni-Ni?

Nina: What? Are they not cute enough?

Me: They're childhood nicknames. Just like Ka-chan means Hatsuka.

Nina: Zero, will you finally tell that story next time?

Sarasa: Yes, he will. Because I'll make him!

Zero:Oh god.


	11. CHAPTER 11: Zero's Totally Crazy

Zero: Another a new chapter, you're on a roll!

Me: No, I'm just bored

Nina: So, my brother's kids are here, and doesn't like the idea of me dating Zero?

Ichii: Yeah, that's what I got out of that last chapter

Hiro: Auntie! Can I move in here?

Nina: Sorry, but no. Mommy wouldn't like that

Hiro: Okay...

Ichii: Zero, you ready?

Zero: Yeah. Here's Chapter 11!

CHAPTER11: Zero's Totally Crazy

Zero's POV

"Zero, tell the story!" pleaded Nina.

"Fine. Fine! Okay, stop pestering me! I'll tell the story!"

"Yeah. Or I'll make you!" said Sarasa. We all laughed.

"Alright. So, it was Jan's birthday, and-"

"Who's Jan?" Nina asked.

"Jan's my son. Zero's nephew," Sarasa said.

"Oh, alright, then. Please continue," Nina said.

"Well, I was going to throw him a surprise party. But it didn't exactly work out, because I went kind of crazy with gifts. I maxed almost all of the credit cards in the house. And he didn't like a lot of the gifts. I guess, back then, I didn't spend too much time with him, so I didn't really know what to get him. So, I pretty much gave him a party I'd want. I got him stuff like a skateboard, which, I guess, he isn't exactly what you'd call a skateboarder. He fell off every time he tried to get on, so eventually he just quit at it. A lot of the presents got destroyed, because I was so excited. I tore up a bunch of streamers, and got such a huge, ridiculous cake, I couldn't see over it, so I ended up tripping. Cake got everywhere, and I still don't know how it got in some places on people and in the house. But, that was Jan's favorite part of the party, because it was the last part. I spent so much money, I was grounded for such a long time, I thought it was never gonna end. And since I couldn't even come out of my room except for food and the bathroom, it seemed like jail. I wasn't aloud to do anything but read, which, well, let's face it, I was never gonna do. Eventually, I did read something, and that's when I wasn't grounded anymore. My parents thought I'd learned my lesson. Especially since I was trying to read Shakespeare."

Nina's POV

"I love Shakespeare! Well, Romeo and Juliet, anyway," I told him.

"Hmm..." said Zero.

"Hello? Where art thou, Zero?" I said.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking...White Day's coming soon, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ichii, would you mind babysitting her niece and nephew for a day?"

"What am I supposed to do about Rokka?"

"Let her come over. They'll enjoy another kid around. I'm sure Rokka would love them, they're all around the same age, you know?" I told him.

"Well, I guess. But what am I supposed to do if she doesn't want that?"

"Come up here and do something. All they ever do is read and watch TV," I told him.

"Well, I already have White Day planned out for us, Nina," said Zero, winking at me. I hope he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. But don't ask where! It's a surprise!" he said enthusiastically.

"Alright. But there better be cake!"

"I don't know if their will be. But I'll try," he said. I stood up, and went to my closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Zero!" I screamed. Zero rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this fell on my head," I said, pointing.

"What is that?"

"Something for your eyes only," I told him.

"What do you mean? And if that's-"

"Zero, Sarasa and I are gonna leave for a little bit. Do you guys wanna come?"

"No," he said. "Well, at least I don't." "No, you guys go on ahead. Where you going?" I asked.

"Out for breakfast. Mind if we take Hiro and Yui?"

"Not at all. Go right on ahead."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys in a bit."

"Bye-bye, Auntie! We'll be back!" said Yui.

"Okay, see you later, Yui," I said. And then they left. "Sorry, I didn't really mean to call you in hear. It was just the first thing I thought to do. So, get out so I can change."

"I've seen you naked before, Nina. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! It's a surprise!"

"Fine, I'll get out," he said. He walked out and plopped down on my bed. I locked the door shut and changed quickly. I would be irresistible. And since today's exactly Valentine's Day, why can't I enjoy it, too?

"Zero! You can come in now!" I said, unlocking the door.

Zero's POV

I walked over to Nina's closet. I don't what she could possibly have planned. I sighed, opening the door.

"You like?" Nina asked. I looked over at her. I was speechless. She was dressed so...so slutty. And though I hate to admit it...I kind of like it.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked, getting a really upset face.

"N-no! It's not that at all!" I said, my face flushing. With that black camisole that has lace at the top and bottom, and not being long enough to even be considered a shirt. Well, a belly shirt, maybe. And those pink, see-through, lace boyshorts...it made her look so...sexy! I'm not sure if it's the clothes or her, but it made me get a hard on. I guess she noticed, since she was laughing.

"If you want, I can take care of that for you," she said in a seductive voice, as she walked towards me. As she got closer, it made me notice how her boobs were barely covered. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. We stayed that way, and eventually we found out way to her bed. I pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathless.

"N-nothing, it's just...well, are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"If I wasn't ready, then...well, I guess...maybe...maybe I'm trying to rush things. But...I guess I'm just scared of losing you." "Oh, baby...you'll never lose me. You're my one and only. We'll be together, forever and always."

"Alright, babe. I guess...I guess neither one of us is ready for this."

"Yeah. Now, please go change. This is just really uncomfortable now," I told her. She sighed.

"Alright. And they'll probably be back soon anyway. Oh, and I almost forgot. Would you come to the store with me?" she asked.

"Of course I will, madame," I said.

"You can't be Shakespeare. Stop trying. Be Zero. You know, the guy I fell in love with?"

"Okay, okay. I'll get dressed. You, too, now, cupcake," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I got dressed in my favorite blue shirt with a black stripe down the middle, and some jeans. It's sunny out, so maybe we could go to the cake shop? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

Nina's POV (getting dressed)

I'm not giving up that easily, Zero. And if you think I am...but no, he's right. I'm not ready for a big leap like that in our relationship. Especially since it's still so early in our lives. And, even though it sounds like a good idea, sex just isn't what we should be doing right now. But still, I have to show him I'm willing! After all, Shiro said the way to prove to a guy you love him is with sex. And even though Zero said I didn't have to prove it to him, that really means to worry about a break-up in the near future. I just don't wanna lose him. I put on an appropriate cami for the puclic, and a denim skirt. I put on some black knee socks. I walked out to find Zero waiting. Has he always been this tall, or is it the clothes?

"Did...did you get taller?" I asked

"Hm? Maybe a little," he said. "Let's go. I was hoping to take you somewhere."

"Great mind think alike after all. Go get a swimsuit!" I told him.

"Oh, is it that hot out?"

"97 degrees Farenheit. So, yes, it's that hot. We can get food their too, so we don't have to go shopping til later."

"Okay, be-"

"Right back. See? We're already finishing each other's sentences!"

"Nina, that's not a thing of love. Anyone could've guessed that," he said.

"So, are you saying I'm not smart or that I don't love you?" I called as he walked into his room to get his swimming trunks.

"Neither! I know you love me. And I know you're smart, no matter how bad your grades are," he said, laughing.

"Okay, so what were you saying?"

"It was something like 'it's not a big deal' or 'it doesn't really matter', okay? I wasn't saying or implying anything bad about you. Or us. Or anyone," he says.

"Let's go to the beach!" I screamed.

"Shouldn't we leave a note?" he reminded me.

"Oh, right!" I said, face palming myself and laughing. "Will you write it?"

"Sure," he told me. He wrote it out, and stuck it on the front door. "So, is this a date?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions with such obvious answers! But technically, yes, this is a date. Even though I'm dressed like a slob."

"I wouldn't call _that_ being dressed like a slob. Actually, since you're pretty tall, you kind of look like a model with those heels. Which, by the way, I don't understand how you're going to look wearing heels to the beach."

"Let people call me a slut. It's why I brought some old magazines I'm in to make them realize who I am. But it's not like I'm gonna shove it down their throat or anything. And I've done photoshoots at the beach before."

"We've been walking for a while. Are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked me.

"Of course! We're almost there, too! Why do you always have to ruin the fun?" I said.

"Me? You're the one that takes these long-ass walks!" "It's not my fault I don't have a license!"

"So get one!"

"I can't, idiot. It's not legal for someone my age to get a license. And I'm working on getting a permit, alright? And we're here, stop whining."

"Wow, the exact same beach Yakumo hangs out at. What's with that coincidence?"

"There's no coincidence. It's just the only beach I know of. Let's go get changed." "Okay. See you in a few."

"You too." I said. He looks so handsome when he smiles.

Zero: What the hell was with that lingerie description?!

Nina: Zero, calm down

Me: It's not like I watch you two do it or anything, so how am I supposed to know?

Ichii: You could've asked

Nina: That's way too personal! And I think my husband and I want to leave that to ourselves.

Zero: And what's with all the changing towards the end?!

Me: Girls just seem to change a lot, and guys normally change at the beach, don't they?

Ichii: Yeah, Zero's probably just upset he didn't get to do anything with Nina

Zero: That's not true!

Nina: Yes it is. We all know it, so there's no denying it


	12. CHAPTER 12: At The Beach

Ichii: These chapters are getting long

Me: I know, but I have nothing better to do

Zero: You seem to be getting really into it lately

Nina: Chapter 12...how's this beach date gonna turn out?

Me: Oh, you'll find out!

CHAPTER 12: At The Beach

Nina's POV

I changed into a blue and white bikini that flatters my figure. I can't wait for Zero-kun to see me in this! Wait, what am I thinking? I can't call him Zero-kun! That would be creepy! I walked out of the changing room with my stuff, looking for Zero, but I couldn't find him. Is he not done changing yet?

"Boo!" he said from behind.

"What the hell! You scared the shit out of me!" He just laughed. "I'm being serious, you know."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to; jut wanted to have some fun. Those girls are staring, though. You know why?" he asked.

"Yeah. I see why," I motioned for them to come over. "So, you recognized me, huh? You girls do look pretty American." I laughed.

"It's really you! We're really meeting Nina Yamada!"

"Yeah, that's her alright," said Zero, a sound of annoyance in his tone.

"We _love _your music! Will you sing something for us?" they asked, completely ignoring Zero.

"Zero, if you don't mind..."

"Yeah, go ahead. Do whatever."

"Don't talk to Nina like that! She's _way_ more important than a nobody like you!"

"Um...this is my boyfriend, so..."

"Nice try. Nobody's-" their cell phones went off. "Oh, a new tweet! From your brother?" They read the Tweet together, finishing at different times.

"Oh, so...sorry! Will you still sing for us?".

"Sure. It's time for someone to go on stage anyway. Come on." We got on stage, and the girls stood in the back, looking over Zero, who was intently watching me. I know I'm going to sing a song that I wrote one time when Zero left. Ichii left too, but that didn't bother me all that much.

"I'm Yamada, Nina, and I'm going to sing a song I worte, called '_I Never Told You'," _I said. And then I started singing:

"_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, _

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, oh_

_I see your blue eyes _

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_oh oh oh oh oh_

_mmm mmm mmm mmm_

I cleared my throat, while there was thunders of applause. "Thank you," I said.

"Another!" the crowd cheered. Zero nodded, cheering me on. The fan-girls are joining the crowds cheers.

"Alright, alright, just one more. This one's called _Miss Invisible," _I said, starting to sing again.

_There's a girl_

_Who sits under the bleachers_

_Just another day eating alone_

_And though she smiles _

_There is something she's hiding_

_And she can't find a way to relate_

_But she just goes unnoticed_

_As the crowd passes by_

_And she'll pretend to be busy_

_When inside she just wants to cry_

_And she'll sing_

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_

_Look a little harder, I really, really want you _

_To put yourself in her shoes_

_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_

_Look a little closer and maybe_

_Then you will see why she waits for the day_

_When you'll ask her her name_

_In the beginning, in the first weeks of class_

_She did everything to try and fit in_

_But the others they couldn't seem to get past _

_All the things that mismatched on the surface_

_And she would close her eyes when they laughed _

_As she fell down the stairs_

_And the more that they joked _

_And the more that they screamed_

_She retreated to where she is now_

_And she'll sing_

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_

_Look a little harder, I really, really want you _

_To put yourself in her shoes shoes_

_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_

_Look a little closer and maybe_

_Then you will see why she waits for the day_

_When you'll ask her her name_

_Then one day_

_Just the same as the last_

_Just the days spent in counting the time_

_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers_

_Just a little bit further behind _

I started breathing a bit heavily.

"Thank you. I dedicate these songs to my boyfriend, Zero, who gave me the inspiration to write these songs from both inner relationship, and back when we first met. He changed my life, and I thank him for that. That's all I can sing for now, I didn't warm up, so I'll strain my voice if I sing anymore," I said into the mic over thousands of people clapping. Zero ran onto stage, and lifted me up and into a hug, without caring about my shoe falling off, or what the crowd thought.

"Thank you. You've changed my life, too. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The crowd moved on.

"You were great!" said one of the fan-girls.

"Yeah. Can we get an autograph?"

"Sure. Got a pen and some paper?"

"Yeah. Here you go." She handed over the things, and I asked them there names.

"We're Emma and Bella. Just make it out to both of us, we're sisters, so we still live together."

"I see. Well, alright, then." I wrote for them to follow their dreams and keep working hard to reach their goals in life.

"Thank you! We have to go now, but we hope to see you again! Nina-chan..."

"Oh no, thank you for enjoying my music and work. You guys are what keep me doing this. But I'm taking a break for the rest of this year for my studies. And, of course, love life. I'll be in America around Thanksgiving this year, so maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"That would be awesome! Anyway, see you again!"

"You too!"

"Let's go," said Zero.

"What do you mean? You wanna leave already?"

"No, I meant let's go swim."

"Okay!" I said. I went to put my shoe back on, and Zero snatched them both and put them in my bag. Then, he picked me up and piggy-backed me into the ocean. I laughed at him for what he did, but once we were in the water, he tried to go into the deep end, while I stayed behind. He cam back as soon as he realized I wasn't following.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"Um...well, you see, I..." He put on his thinking face as I squirmed around, trying to find the right words to just tell him I can't swim without being embarrassed.

"Come to think of it, you don't swim at school either, do you?"

"N-no, I don't, but... it's just that..."

"You can't swim, huh? Come on, I'll teach you. How hard can it be? Here, give me your hand."

"O-okay."

"Why are you being so shy? I didn't think that was possible after what happened at home earlier."

"What happened at home with you two?" said Yakumo from behind me.

"Why, you!" said Zero, lurching towards him. I started drowning.

"Zero! Zero!" I screamed between breaths. He gasped and grabbed my wrist.

Zero's POV

"Nina! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Great. You let my girlfriend die. Nice move, asshole!" I moved my mouth close to Nina's and started giving her mouth-to-mouth. She woke up after about 2 seconds. She kissed me, and I kissed back.

"Don't scare me like that, baby," I said.

"Don't get so mad at Yakumo and almost let me drown and I won't," she replied.

"Kissing? Baby? Nina...are you cheating on me?!"

"We were never going out! For the last time, we're just friends, Yakumo!"

"Then why would friends kiss after-"

"No, Zero and I _are _going out. _You_ and I _aren't!_ I'm tired of telling you this!"

"Yeah, but a _good _boyfriend _doesn't_ let his girlfriend drown," he said.

"I didn't see you giving me mouth-to-mouth. And he was just trying to protect me from you!"

"But we..." said Nanase.

"Nanase! Can you please explain this situation to Yakumo?" exclaimed Nina.

"Yeah, I got it..." he said, and explained to Yakumo the situation in a way he'll understand.

"Oh, well, why didn't she just say so?" said Yakumo.

"I did; you just don't understand anything I say when it comes to this subject," muttered Nina.

"Back to our lesson," I said, holding out my hand for her to grab. She grabbed it, and started the way I told her to. "You're a fast learner, babe. So how do you get bad grades?" I asked.

"I get distracted easily. And I can't do much on an empty stomach...speaking of which..."

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Guess!" she said.

"Cake?"

"Nope!"

"Ice cream?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

"Alright,  
alright. Nina! You're walking here! So, how'd you drown?"

"No clue."

"You just wanted to kiss me in front of him, didn't you?" "No! I really drowned! Why the hell would I fake something like that?"

"Oh, to make Yakumo jealous by kissing me after a real-life movie scene."

"No, I drowned! Why do you insist on arguing?"

"Oh, because. It's awkward not having conversation," I said, half joking, half serious. "It feels like you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"Keep arguing with me, and I will be giving you the silent treatment," she said.

"Sweetie...I only meant it as a joke. Don't be sad. I don't like when you're sad. It makes me sad," I said, lifting her chin up, my eyes searching hers.

"I love you. I really love you. I truly love you. I don't want to lose you. I wanna marry you someday, and have children...and you were joking about me almost dying...that hurts me," she said, burying her face in her hands and running into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

Nina's POV

Since when did Zero become so strong? When did he even get abs? I mean, I knew he was hot, but he never looked or felt like this. When did he get muscles?

"Have...have you been working out lately?"

"A little. I have to look my best for you, Nina." I giggled at that remark. Zero wiped away my tears, and we got some ice cream.

"Why chocolate?" I asked him. "Well, why vanilla?" he asked back.

"Because...I don't really like chocolate ice cream, honestly," I said.

"Really? Here, just try some," he said, handing over his cone.

"Only if you try some of mine," I said.

"Alright," he said. We held out our cones towards each other, and tasted each other's ice cream.

"I still don't like chocolate ice cream. It tastes bitter." I said, scrunching my face.

"Well, I think vanilla's okay, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna stick to chocolate." I laughed.

"You're being a bit air-headed today." "Yeah, I didn't sleep last night, remember?"

"Yeah, I tried to get you to sleep, but you refused. You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah, that's what I hear. And I'm helpless. And a klutz. You don't have to tell me."

"Don't be so mad. It's why I love you. It's what makes you you. So don't worry, cause I'll be there to help from now on."

"Promise?" I said, holding out my pinky. He grabbed it with his own.

"Promise," he said. "You're my Princess Nina-chan."

"Zero-chan...will..."

"I be your lover? Yes, of course. I guess we are finishing each other's sentences after all." he chuckled.

"Will you be mine, Valentine?"

"Yes!" I said jumping up and hugging him. I gave him a big kiss, right on the lips.

He opened my mouth with his tongue, and I let him. Our tongues searched for each other, until I could no longer take it. We were panting again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zero-chan."

"Happy Birthday, Princess." I gasped.

"You remembered!"

"Of course. Here: for you," he said, pulling out a small, delicately wrapped package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it when we get home. It's a surprise. And didn't your brother remember today was your birthday today?"

"Probably not. He doesn't like celebrating much of anything anymore." "Well, he should've said something. You remmeber his birthday, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't do much. I send him a card, but that's about it. He doesn't celebrate anything from before our parents left."

"I understand. We're home."

"It doesn't look like they're back. And it's almost dark out. Hiro and Yui better be okay!"

"Relax, they're fine. Trust me. Go inside."

"Okay, but...I'm kind of scared," I told him truthfully.

"Don't be. I'm here, remember? I'll protect you!" he said.


	13. CHAPTER 13: Nina's Surprise Party

Nina: Finishing that cliff-hanger!

Me: Disclaimer for last chapter: I do not own the lyrics to those two songs, or Colbie Caillat or Marie Digby

Zero: So that's who they are...

Ichii: Chapter 13!

CHAPTER 13: Nina's Surprise Party

Nina's POV

"Okay! I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, go!" he said. I opened the door, only to be greeted by a big, "SURPRISE!" from Zero, Ichii, Hiro, Yui, Sarasa, and a guy I don't recognize.

"Um...I'll be right back," I said, pointing towards the satirs.

"I'll be right there, Nina. Give me just a moment. I better go change, too," he said to the guy I don't know. We walked up the stairs together, not speaking. When we got to my room, we had a secret moment of passion. Zero's hands searched for my bikini top, but I pushed him away.

"Will you help me pick out an outfit? Shoes are acceptable right now."

"Okay, let's go," he said, motioning towards my closet. We walked in, and looked through almost all of my clothes, until I found what I wanted.

"How about this?" I asked, holding up a midnight blue form-fitting mini-dress.

"Perfect, my princess," he said, kissing my hand. I giggled.

"Go get dressed, Zero. And remember: This is _my _party, okay? I haven't had one in years, so thank you, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go enjoy yourself in our little family get-together."

"I...um, I, well..."

"What? Oh, you've never actually _met _my brother. I'll introduce you, don't worry."

"Oh, is that Jeff? I had no idea! You guys look so different!"

"Yeah, well, he looks like our mom, and I look like our dad. Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we have to look alike, you know," he said, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go so you can change."

"Okay. See you in a bit, cupcake."

"Okay, Zero-chan." I went downstairs, only to find Yui and Hiro talking with Sarasa and Jeff.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ichii. Just...today was tiring, is all."

"Ah, I see. What did you two do?"

"Oh, we went to the beach for a date. It wasn't what we expected, but it was still fun!" I told him.

"We spent all day planning for this. I don't believe you've met Jeff, have you?"

"No, not really."

"Come on, I'll introduce you," said Ichii, walking me towards Jeff.

"Aunt Nina! Hiro hit me!" screamed Yui.

"Did not! I just high-fived her face!"

"Yui, no whining; Hiro, no hitting people; you both know better, now what is going on?"

"Nothing good's on TV."

"And I've read all of these books already."

"So we decided to play a game, but Yui cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No fighting! Either start over, play a different game you know better, or stop fighting!"

"Okay!" said Yui. She always has mood swings, because she's bipolar, so she has to take pills at her 6 years of age.

"Beeper!"

"Hiro! In the corner, now! Time out for 5 minutes! You know not to call your sister that!"

"But it's true!" he said.

"I don't care! She can't help it! That isn't nice! She has no control over her illness, and you know it!"

"At least I don't laugh when I'm sad and cry when I'm happy."

"Fifteen minutes."

"What's goi-"

"Not now, babe. I'm being a mother."

"Uh...what?" said Jeff.

"Fine!" said Hiro, setting the timer himself.

"He insulted his sister, so I had to put him in time out. Hey Yui, you okay?"

"Can...I want...a...knife."

"Here," said Jeff.

"No! Damn it! Breathe, Yui! Breathe! Stop it!" I screamed as she held her breath and pinched her nose with her eyes closed. She bit me when I tried to stop her.

"Stop, Yui! Open your eyes! Yui, I love you! Don't do this to me!" I screamed, crying.

"She skipped today. She refused. I'm sorry, Yui." She finally breathed again.

"Thank God. Yui, come on. It's time to take your medicine again."

"Did I...again?" she said in between breaths.

"Yeah. But you're okay now, so let's enjoy today, okay?"

"Okay! Medicine, medication!" she sang. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I gave her her pills, and she and Hiro fell asleep soon after. I left them in their little guest room.

"Now, I've properly met everyone. Except you," I said, pointing at Jeff. "I'm Nina, Zero's girlfriend!" I bowed. He bowed back.

"I'm Jeff, Zero's older brother. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Zero. "Coming!" he yelled.

"I already know who it is, Zero. Don't bother. They think this year will be different...because I'm happy. But it doesn't help the fact of what happened back then."

"Who and what are we talking about?"

"You know? Kana, Sou, Hiro, Leo, and Masa?"

"Those guys you used to work with?"

"Yeah, they come every year. They...they try to make me happy on today, but they normally end up ruining it. So I eventually started ignoring them."

"Well, that's rude." He opened the door. "Hey!" he called. They all looked back, their faces dropping a little when they saw who called out to them. "Come in!" San, Forte, Gou, Rokka, Yakumo and Nanase came up too. "Sorry we're late. San had to get Forte to try on a bunch of different dresses." Laughed Yakumo.

"Do we have to take our shoes off?"

"Nope," I said.

"You still dress like a model, even if you aren't one," said Kana.

"You really have become a different person, Kana," I said.

"Hey, is someone...crying? Like, a child?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah. Come in, I'll be right back." " I ran upstairs and got Yui. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, it's okay. The monsters can't get you. I promise. Come on." I picked her up, her head by my heart. Halfway dowstairs, she asked, "Auntie, is that blue-haired guy our new uncle?"

"Well...not officially. But we'll discuss this matter later, okay? Go to sleep."

"Okay..." she nuzzled into my top. " Are you gonna sing for me?"

"Who's that?" asked Leo so loud I swear my friends in China could hear him.

"Shh!" I said. Zero walked over and explained the situation calmly. I mouthed 'thank you' as I went to the rocking chair in the corner.

"Sing me a lullaby." Yui said.

"Okay." Here goes nothing, I thought. I decided on _Hush, Little Baby._

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, _

_Auntie's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turn brass,_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat don't pull,_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Auntie's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down, _

_Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Yui, with my heart, singing, and the rocking fell asleep. I put her back in her room, and came back downstairs.

"I had no idea to look at you as a rival in this way," said Sou. I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm only popular in America."

"You're famous?!" said Kana.

"In a sense."

"If it's 'in a sense' explain those crazy-ass, American fan-girls at the beach today!" said Zero.

"That was you?!" said Masa.

"You guys were at the beach today?" asked Zero.

"Yeah. We saw Nina's performances, and the aftershow," said Hiro.

"That wasn't really..." said Zero, blushing.

"Zero, promise me our kids won't end up like Hiro and Yui?"

"I have no control over that."

"Geez, way to put me at ease." I laughed.

"Are you ever going to open it?"

"What are you...oh, that's right!" I ran and got the present out of my bag. I started opening it carefully.

"Just rip it up!"

"Okay, okay!" I ripped open the paper. Inside, I found a silver necklace, with a hug a heart pendant that had Nina X Zero in the middle. There was also an amethyst charm bracelet bracelet with 'N' and 'Z' on it already. And last, but not least, a tiara that spelt out Nina with peridot's, Zero's birthstone. I jumped into his arms, and gave him a kiss.

"Hiro, don't," said Masa.

"I'm not. I'm leaving. Before I'm in trouble at work. I advise you to do the same."

"See you later, guys."

"We're not leaving just yet!" said Kana. "Just Hiro."

"Oh, okay, then." A slow song started playing, and Zero made me Waltz in an instant, with all my new accessories on. "What other slow dances can you do?" I asked him.

"Pretty much all of them," he replied.

"Even the Fox Trot?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've always wanted to learn it, is all."

"Well, seeing you swim today, it may not be that hard to teach you," he said.

"When do we start?"

"One thing at time, babe. One thing at a time."

"Okay, then," I said. As the song ended, he dipped me and kissed me. This resulted in a bunch of whistling and clapping.

"This is embarrassing," I said, blushing.

"So our love's embarrassing?" asked Zero.

"No, it's just...their are so many people..."

"They're friends and family. Not much harm can be done."

"O-okay..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And you've gained my approval. You can date my little brother until you're done with him!" said Jeff.

"You're going to be a strange brother someday, you know that?"

"You already plan on getting married?"

"Well, no, not exactly," said Zero. "You see, we just assumed."

"Well, if you assumed that..." Jeff said.

"Come on, Jeff. We better get back to Jan. He refuses to get to sleep without one of us there."

"Okay, I'll be right there, honey. Zero, remember to use those." He said before leaving.

"Yeah, I know. Except we don't plan on doing that soon."

"I have to work tomorrow, so I'll be leaving school early and coming home late."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a job other than with your brother." said Zero.

"Yeah. It's all thanks to Yo-chan, might I add."

"Well, we could use the extra money, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Me: Longest

Nina: Chapter

Zero: Ever!

Ichii: So, Nina's job?

Me: Next chapter, next time we meet


	14. CHAPTER 14: Nina's Job

Nina: So, you have this practically planned out?

Me: Yeah, but Zero asked to help during something that involves only the two of you

Zero: Hey! I did not! I won't complain this time!

Ichii: Chapter 14 explains Nina's job mentioned last chapter

Nina: Here's chapter 14!

CHAPTER 14: Nina's Job

Nina's POV

"Nina...Nina, wake up!" said Zero. "Nina, wake up! You have to go to school for your student council meeting!" I know I have a meeting, but he can drive me if I'm late. He knows how tired I am! Besides, the only way he could wake me up is with a kiss. "Oh, I get it! You're not gonna get up without something, are you? Well, breakfast is on the table. Oh yeah, and I'll be waiting for your meeting to end while it's in session. Unless there are other things you need to do?" He leaned in and kissed me, so I woke up.

"Did you just want to do that, or did you realize that was how to wake me up?" I asked, realizing he's in the same position as he once was when I called him a pervert and beat him to a pulp with anything I could grab. But, to be honest, I actually kind of like it.

"Both. Now will you answer me?"

"Fine, fine. I have to set up a bunch of stuff, and when I leave, I have to go straight to work. Ichii said he'd fill in for me at school."

"Anything else you need done for you?"

"Tell Yo-chan I'm going?"

"I can do that," he told me, leaning in for another kiss.

"Uh-uh," I said. "You haven't earned one yet!" I laughed at my teasing.

"Is that a joke?"

"Mostly serious, but sort of joking. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, you'll just have to come with me," he said. He picked me up like a little kid and carried me downstairs and into the kitchen. There was practically every breakfast food in the world.

"Ichii and Sarasa went shopping yesterday, so this is to make up for yesterday," he said.

"Make up for it? Yesterday was the best birthday ever. And it's all because of you," I said.

"Well, you didn't exactly eat breakfast yesterday, so this is to make up for that," he told me. "You get first picks," he said.

"No, you can go ahead. I don't even think I've had some of these foods in years!"

"Here:try this," he said, holding out some food on a fork I don't recognize. I took a bite of it, not realizing how inappropriate it would be to do in front of children. It's not like Hiro and Yui are up yet, but they're pretty quiet in the morning.

"Hey! You! Mr.! I have a question for you!" said Yui, pointing at Zero.

"Now, now Yui," I said after swallowing. "Is this about what you asked me last night?"

"Yes! And since you won't answer me, he just might!" she said, winking.

"Well...let's discuss these matters, then. Yui, come sit." Yui came and sat next to me on my right. "Now, about your question...say it aloud one more time, please," I told her.

"Is he or is he not our new uncle? I'm very confused here," said Yui.

"Well, I..." said Zero.

"It's up to you, Zero. What do you want her to call you?"

"Uh..." he was dumbstruck.

"Oh my God. It's not that hard!"

"Uncle Zero," he said. God, it is not that hard to tell a kid what you want them to call you.

"Zero? That's a funny name. Wait, is that your real name?"

"Yes, it is. And it's not a weird name!"

"You're the first person I've ever met named Zero. So that makes it weird," she said.

"No," I told her. "It makes it a unique name, not a weird name, and don't argue with me on this one."

"Fine," she said.

"Nina, we better get going. Sarasa came back, so she can watch them," he told me.

"Okay, just let me give them their m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e." I spelt medicine so Yui wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh, well, make it quick," he said.

"Hiro! Get your butt down here!" I yelled.

"Hiroshima, get your tiny tushy downstairs!" yelled Yui.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he said, out of breath.

"To the fridge!" I said, deepening my voice. They laughed. I got their medicine ready, and when they realized what I was doing, Hiro ran away.

"Zero! Grab him!"

"Gotcha!" he said, scooping Hiro up into the air.

"Hiro, you've been coming here for 3 years, you know this is coming."

"I know, but I don't like it! It tastes like strawberries," he said.

"Yay! Strawberries!" said Yui.

"Hiro, you can pick out the flavor next time, okay?" I said.

"Fine," he said. I feel like 'fine' is their favorite word. I gave him his medicine while Zero was still holding him, and I gave Yui her medicine easily, like a normal person.

"Alright, let's go, Zero," I said, hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"Bye Aunt Nina! Bye Uncle Zero!" said Yui, giving Hiro a confused look on his face. We left quickly, and on our way to school in the car, we sang along to the radio.

"I didn't know you could sing," I said.

"Me either," Zero replied. "Go on ahead to your meeting then."

"Okay. You've earned that kiss now, you know," I said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. The way we were making out, you'd think he was shoving his tongue down my throat. I pulled away when I could no longer breathe. And he probably couldn't have taken much more either, the way he was panting.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. Now I know. So, you do like Zero better, then?" said Youka.

"Yo-chan, it's nothing like that. Ichii's my best friend, and Zero's my boyfriend. There, I said it."

"Yay! That means Ichii's free!"

"Uh...no, Ichii has a girlfriend. Sorry," said Zero.

"Well,we better go set up for the chorus club and volleyball and baseball teams, then, Nina."

"Alright, Yo-chan. Just gimme a sec," I said, fumbling around in my bag."Good, it's still here!"

"What is?" asked Yo-chan.

"My...this!" I said, holding out the ring Zero gave me when he first confessed his love to me.

"A ring? Oh, I saw you wearing that before! Where'd you get it?"

"Zero gave it to me," I told her. She looked over at him, and burst out laughing.

"Yeah...like he'd be able to afford that!"

"Um...Yo-chan, Zero's family is pretty wealthy," I told her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, I just don't like to flaunt things like that," said Zero.

"Then why the expensive birthday presents?"

"You're a different story, Nina," he said, winking. "I'll come help out, you guys."

"Thanks, Zero!" Yo-chan said. I put on my ring, and we got to work. I had to leave soon, so I did as much as I could.

"I gotta go now! See you guys later!" I said. I jogged down to my job, which probably wouldn't seem appropriate for someone my age. I mean, with that much alcohol? I mean, yeah, it's a restaurant and all, but still. I don't want to go home and be drunk because someone tricks me or something. Oh well, guess I'll eat lunch there.

Zero's POV

We finally finished the work for the student council, and we left. When I got home, Yui and Hiro were watching TV. I guess they're the ones who locked the door. Luckily, Nina gave me a spare when we started dating. She should be home soon, so I guess I'll start dinner.

"Hey, Uncle Zero?"

"Hm? What is it, Yui?"

"Will you sing me that song...it's like, sakura, sakura?"

"Oh, you mean the cherry blossom song we sing at festivals?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Um...I don't really have the lyrics memorized, so..." I laughed, scratching my cheek.

"That's okay. I'm tired. Sarasa gave us lunch, but we never took a nap," she said.

"Well, why don't you get to bed, then?" I said.

"Okay!" She smiled. It made me happy. It makes me want to have kids someday. But, I only want kids if Nina is the mother. I heard a knock on the door as I started to cook. I'm sure Nina has her key, and I didn't lock the door, so I can just yell.

"Come in! It's open!" I screamed. I watched the door open, while Nina fell to the ground. Thank God the kids were upstairs and didn't see this.

"Nina, are you alright?"

"Mn?" She giggled. "Zero! Give me a kiss!" she said. She reeked of sake.

"Nina...are you _drunk_?!" I said.

"Wha-no! How dare you!" she said.

"Okay, yes, you're drunk, then. Come on, let's...no, caffeine doesn't actually work, damn it!"

"Come with me, Zero! I wanna show you something!" she said, taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.

"Gimme a sec, I wanna change out of this uniform, it's uncomfortable," she said, going into her closet. When she came back out, she was in her lingerie again.

"What the hell are you doing, Nina?!"

"Prove you love me, Zero," she said.

"You're going to do something you're gonna regret!"

"I am not! If I regretted it, how could I ever say I love you again?" She walked towards me, without me being able to do much of anything. I mean, she's drunk, so there's not much I can do to begin with. But in this lingerie, it just...it gets me turned on. I can't really do much if she's drunk anyway, right? She unzipped my pants.

"Nina, no!"

"Why not? You're no fun!"

"You. Are. Drunk!"

"I don't care! I want you to do me! _Now!" _she said, whining and starting to cry. I gave her a kiss to try and calm her down. All that did was get my ants unbuttoned, too. And she pulled me onto her bed. I fumbled around under for her bra clasp, but didn't find one. In fact, I didn't even feel a bra. She giggled.

"See? You do wanna do me!" That was kind of true, but not like this. Not while she's drunk and probably won't remember it. I ignored her snide remark, and pulled her lacey boyshorts off, while she took my shirt off. I pulled her closer, and she pulled my pants down. I tore her shirt off, and she practically shoved her tongue down my throat. And for the next few hours, I forgot about everything around us, except for our two bodies and her bed.

Me: Haha, another cliff-hanger!

Nina: I wouldn't call that a cliff-hanger

Zero: Why the hell do you end it with a sex scene?!

Me: It adds suspense

Ichii: You already know what the next chapter is, don't you?

Me: Yes, I do! See you next time!


	15. CHAPTER 15: Becoming Paranoid

Me: Done with this chapter's outline!

Zero: Weren't you already done with it while writing the last chapter?

Nina: Yeah. But that makes it not interesting!

Ichii: Just write the chapter, before they start fighting

Me: To be honest, they haven't been fighting lately

Nina: You noticed

Zero: Who didn't?

Me: Chapter 15!

CHAPTER 15: Becoming Paranoid

Nina's POV

I woke up with a _huge _hangover. I knew someone was going to spike my drink! God dammit! And where the hell are my clothes?

"Oh, shit!" I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Zero. He didn't have on clothes either.

"Oh, what the hell? Where are our clothes? What the fuck happened?"

"You mean you really don't remember? Well, you were pretty drunk," he said.

"Why? Why yesterday?" I started crying. "Zero...did we...?" I said, not finishing.

"I, uh..." he laughed. "Funny story, um...I kind of took your virginity last night," he told me.

"Did we use p-pro-"

"You're on birth control, right?" he asked.

"Answer me. Did. We. Use. Protection?" I said. He just looked at me like I had three heads. "Okay, then. Zero...there's just a _slight _chance I could end up pregnant."

"What do...you're on birth control, aren't you?" he said.

"Remember that first time I tried something? I still need to pick up more from that day." He sighed.

"I'm such a dumbass. I should've stopped you...but...you looked so beautiful, and you were so drunk, I wasn't able to do much..."

"Zero...don't say that! If I wanted anyone to get me pregnant, it would be you! Wouldn't you want me to be your kids' mother?"

"Yeah, but...we're still so young, and...you shouldn't be feeling a baby kicking, you're supposed to be... you know what I mean, don't you?"

"I understand. But, I want you to father my children. Only you. Don't you understand?"

"I do. But, we're starting high school this year, and...well...a 10th grader should _not_ be pregnant." I sighed.

"I'm cold," I said. He wrapped me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "Zero...promise me, no matter what, you'll always be there for me."

"I promise. And if you are pregnant...I'll be by your side the whole time. Come on, let's go get dressed, sweetheart," he said.

"Okay..."

Zero's POV

I walked over to my room and went to get dressed, when Ichii came up behind me and said,

"So, sounded like you had some fun last night," he said. "You could hear us?"

"I think the whole neighborhood could hear you two! You, screaming 'Nina!', and her screaming 'Don't stop! Don't stop!' repeatedly. And I swear, I thought you two were gonna break her bed!"

"Do you know where the nearest drug store is?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked. And then, I heard the one thing I was dreading. Nina, violently throwing up. "Did you...is she...?"

"She was drunk, so this actually makes me wonder if it's from that, or if she's pregnant," I said. Ichii just laughed.

"Well, even with two people telling you 'use a condom' you still didn't, now did you? You need a pregnancy test for her, I get it. Sarasa's down there right now, why don't you call her?"

"Fine," I grumbled. This is going to be the worst day of my life. I called Sarasa after I was dressed, and she was suspicious at first, but I wormed my way around the questions.

"Hey...Nina, can I come in?"

"No...I don't want you to see my like this," she said.

"Nina, you're beatiful, and I'll love you no matter what. So I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!" She went to say something, and threw up instead.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm perfect! I might be pregnant after having sex for the first time, have a hangover, and am throwing up in the worst way possible, so yeah, I'm okay!"

"Sorry, it just seemed appropriate."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Do hangovers give people mood swings?

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Are you...?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm gonna brush my teeth. Go make me food?" It was a question, not a command.

"Sure. I think I can find something. Take my shirt, you can't walk around naked like that."

"Okay." She took my shirt and put it on.

"You look..."

"Like a whore; I know, don't mention it."

"I was gonna say cute, but...yeah, in a sense, you're my whore."

"Fuck you," she said, her toothbrush mere inches from her mouth. I kissed her on the cheek, and went downstairs. God, there is something weird going on with her head. And not like usual, either. I guess the answer to everything might be yes right now.

"Good morning, Uncle Zero!" said Yui.

"Just so you know, I'm not calling you Uncle Zero."

"Okay." Not like I really care. Nina came down not too long after.

"So...what's for breakfast?" she asked, hugging me from the side.

"Eggs and toast. Enjoy my horrible cooking," I said.

"I can't cook either. So yes, I will," she said, laughing.

"Here; taste this mess," I said, holding out a piece of egg on a fork. She ate it, and gave a look of surprise.

"This...is not bad cooking _at_ _all!_" she said.

"It is too! You just don't want to hurt my feelings," I said.

"So...I'm gonna drop by the store today..."

"No need. Sarasa's on her way right now. I called while she was there and told her to pick up a pregnancy test and birth control. Okay?"

"Okay, let's eat!" We ate in silence. About 5 minutes later, Sarasa came back.

"Why did you need this stuff again?" she asked.

"Uh...Nina, care to explain this one?"

"I'm eating!"

"Okay, okay," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "Sarasa, some eat and then we'll talk. Besides, there are kids present." She ate with us, and when we were done, the three of us went upstairs.

"Explain yourselves," she said angrily. Nina turned to me, her eyes pleading. Here goes nothing.

"This is technically my fault. But Nina...she may be pregnant, because-"

"You little bitch. What the hell did Jeff tell you?! And your brother!"

"Nina had no control over what happened!"

"Are you saying you _raped _her?!" Sarasa said.

"No, I...If anyone raped anyone, I raped him. I was drunk, so there was no helping it. And, well, it was the second time I tried to get him to do something. He stopped me before, but he must've let his guard down this time."

"Nina, why aren't you on birth control?"

"I was. But when I tried something the first time, I had taken the last pill. I had to pick up more, but being drunk I had to have forgotten. And..."

"And neither one of us remembers if it we used protection or not. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen."

"Hey, Zero? Do me a favor?" asked Ichii, walking into the room.

"What? I'm a bit busy!"

"Just don't be so loud next time. This is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life!"

"Until Rokka's no longer underage, right?"

"Shut up!"

"At least _I _didn't get a 17 year old girl pregnant," he said.

"Fuck you. Now go away. I have to get out too. Nina's taking the test."

"Does she even know how?"

"Why the hell do you think Sarasa's here?! Let's go."

Nina's POV

"Okay, I found this where I was, so let's see...when are you supposed to get your period?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"You sure picked the wrong time to have unprotected sex. And Jeff wanted to take us all out for dinner tonight, too."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Says he wants to get to know you better."

"So, how does this work?"

"You seem eager..."

"No, I want to get it over with. There's a difference."

"Okay. I had to take one when I was pregnant with Jan, but I'm not sure if the human ones work the same, so you're gonna have to help me read these directions."

"What? You can't read kanji?"

"I can. I didn't know humans wrote in kanji."

"Yeah. Here in Japan we do."

"Okay, yeah, they work the same. So, you're gonna take one of these sticks, and you're gonna have to pee on it."

"What? Ew, no, gross!"

"Well, I guess you don't wa-"

"Gimme the damn thing!" I snatched the box out of her hands and pushed her out. I took the test, and came out of the bathroom.

"Well?" said Zero.

"You have to be patient and wait a few minutes, Zero," said Jeff, who must have come while I was in their being paranoid. I went and hugged Zero.

"How would you know?" he asked. Jeff pointed towards Sarasa.

"She's had to take one before?"

"Almost right after we wed, remember? Jan came really soon."

"Yeah, I wanted to leave so fucking much when she was pregnant," Zero said.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" I said.

"Of course not, Nina!"

"Good. I love you." I said, looking up at him.

"I love you too," he said, picking me up and kissing me. I didn't want it to end.

"Break it up you two. Unless, of course, you don't want to know the results?"

"Are you ready?" Zero asked me. I nodded, and braced myself.

"It's...negative," said Jeff. I felt kind of uncomfortable having him hold that thing. I mean, I peed on it, after all. Sarasa came over and pulled me away.

"Take another if you miss your period. They aren't always right," she whispered.

"What? You mean I could still be pregnant?" I said back.

"Yes, but don't worry. Zero will be here for you. If he tries to leave, call me."

Zero's POV

"So, you're plan?" said Jeff.

"You know my plan."

"Hot springs? Or dinner?"

"You know what my White Day plans are," I said.

"So, are you going to do it?"

"Next month," I said, pointing towards the music box Nina and I share, but keep in my room. Jeff walked over and opened it, only to find a red velvet box inside.

"So, you're in rush, huh?"

"No, I...I've...I've loved her...for a very long time, alright?"

"Fine, fine. But after about only a month? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"When I know she'll say yes, then yes, I'm sure it's a good idea."

"Jeff...Zero's waiting longer than you and Sarasa did," said Ichii.

"Thank you, Ichii."

"Um...Zero, Nina just passed out. What should I do?"

"Put her in her bed. She probably just has a really bad hangover."

"Okay, then."

"Hangover? What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't stop, Zero."

"Ichii, shut the fuck up. And yes, hangover. She was _really _drunk last night," I said.

"One: Don't swear. Two: How did she get drunk?"

"To be honest, I don't even really know myself. Neither does she. She thinks someone spiked her soda."

"Wouldn't she have noticed?"

"Well, I guess. But it depends on how much was put in, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but if she only had a little, she wouldn't be drunk."

"What if it was sake and her first time with alcohol?"

"Then I guess it's possible, but not likely."

"Zero...can we go for a walk? We need to talk," said Nina, looking very tired as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure; get dressed first, though."

"Alright," she said.

Nina's POV

I got dressed, and put on the jewelery Zero gave me for my birthday, plus the ring he gave me when we first started dating. I want to show my love for him. If I am pregnant, shouldn't we be happy? It doesn't seem like we would be.

"Hey, Nina, you ready?" said Zero, having just walked into my closet.

"Yeah. Let's go," I replied. We walked outside, and started off towards the park in silence. He sat down on a swing, and I sat on his lap.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Well, Zero. There's no easy way to say this, but I have to tell you something."

Me: Cliff-hanger! Mwahaha!

Zero: I'm more evil than that, apparently

Nina: I'm confused

Ichii: I'm the only one who knows what's gonna happen!


	16. CHAPTER 16: Dinner

Nina: So what's going on?

Zero: We're probably gonna end up breaking up here

Ichii: Nope! Only I know

Me: Plus me! Here's chapter 16!

CHAPTER 16: Dinner

Nina's POV

"Well? You aren't in danger, are you?"

"No, it's just...Sarasa said...did you know Jeff's taking us out to dinner tonight?"

"That isn't what this is about, is it?"

"No, I'm just procrastinating. You see...Sarasa said to take it again. The pregnancy test."

"Why? It's negative, right?"

"This one, yeah. But she said they aren't always completely accurate. I'm thinking of just going to the doctor's office to have it done."

"What? No, don't do that. We'll make it through. I promise," he said.

"But what if-"

"Nina, there are a million 'what if's'. It's a world of chances out there, and us becoming parents...that's one of those chances. And I want that someday."

"But what if that someday is soon?"

"Nina, we're 17. I'm going to be 18 soon. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Promises sometimes can't be kept, no matter how hard you try. I don't want to lose you! Don't you understand?"

"I do. But we're going to be adults soon, and Hiro and Yui may not be the best kids in the world, but they're good practice for the future."

"Is that how you see them? As some sort of practice toys?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I-"

"I know what you meant, Zero. And August is pretty far."

"August? What about it?"

"Your birthday's in August. You didn't know?"

"How would I not know my own birthday? I'm just surprised you knew, is all."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know your birthday was in August? And that your birthstone is the peridot."

"Where the hell did you get this information?"

"Your brother, of course. At the party you gave me."

"That bitch!" he said, making a fist.

"Calm down, babe. It's no that big of a deal."

"When's my exact birthday?"

"August 10."

"Yup, Jeff really did give you the information," he said.

"What? Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right. _That's_ how I know."

"Oh. Well, we better get going," I said

"Why? The days are still pretty short, it's only...5:02, so why don't we watch the sunset?"

"Where?"

"Ov-" His cell phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jeff. One sec.

Zero's POV

"Hello?" I said.

"Zero, get your asses back here."

"Oh, but I'm not supposed to curse."

"Just get back here. We're getting ready to leave for dinner."

"Okay, we'll be right there." I hung up, and got Nina off of me so I could stand up.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Come on, we're going to dinner."

"Oh cool, where are we going?"

"Probably some type of family restaurant," I told her.

"Oh, okay, race you!"

"Hey, no fair, Nina!" I called after her as she ran ahead. I ran after her, and eventually caught up. "Why'd you do that, sweetie?"

"Because it's fun to run!"

"Not really."

"You're here. We were about to leave without you," said Jeff.

"You wouldn't. Nina's the reason for this."

"I am?"

"I want to get to know you better. See if you're worthy of my little brother."

"Isn't that something my brother should be doing to you, Zero?"

"It's _obvious _that your brother doesn't like me. And Jeff's just kidding. Right, Jeff?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. Well, half joking. The first part is true." We got to the restaurant. Sarasa and Jeff rode in their own car while I rode with Zero and Ichii. There wasn't much conversation, mostly because Zero and I were making out the whole time.

"Get a room, you two!" said Ichii. "Maybe we will," I said.

"No, we won't; what happened can't repeat itself. Mostly because you don't seem to be ready for that, Nina," said Zero.

"Then how'd it happen in the first place?" Ichii asked.

"I was drunk, and Zero just couldn't resist," I said. The rest of the drive was silent, following Jeff and Sarasa's car.

"Oh, I love this place! They have cute decorations, and really good cake," I told Zero.

"Of course that's something you'd notice. Come on, we need to look for them. Jeff really is bad with parking spots," said Zero. We walked to the front, where Jeff and Sarasa were waiting. We all walked into the restaurant and were seated.

"Order whatever you want. My treat,"said Jeff.

"Nina, is that your phone?" said Zero.

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry," I said, checking the caller ID. "I better take this." I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't answer. "Hey, what's up?"

"I see you, baby sister."

"What the hell?" I said. Jeff gave me a dirty look.

"Look to your right," said Shiro. "Your _other _right!" I looked over, only to find him with two thumbs up, and motioning towards the stage.

"What? No way in fucking hell am I going up there!"

"Fine, I'll just cut you off."

"No! Remember, your kids are within my care right now. Could you do that to them? I mean, really?" He hung up and left me hanging.

"Well, that's one way to end a conversation!" I said, having him being practically right next to me in the next booth over.

"Sorry, baby s-"

"I thought you were going out with Zero?"

"Face. Palm!" said Shiro. "Anyway baby sister, don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Cake. The other day? You kind of got carried away, don't you think? I take my eyes off of you for a second, and you're gone. Just like all the cake. Did you know how much freaking alcohol some of those contained?"

"What?! Since when the hell do people put alcohol in cake?!" I said.

"You're way too dense. And innocent. It's cute. But not Yui and Hiro cute."

"I thought you were back in Paris, by the way?"

"Flight got canceled. Leaving tonight."

"Paris? I've always wanted to go there!" said Sarasa.

"Someday, Sarasa. Someday," said Jeff.

"Bye, Shiro. I'm with Zero's family tonight, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said. He turned away and let us be.

"Who was that?" asked Jeff.

"Her older brother," said Zero. I snuggled up even closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my neck.

"So, do you have a job?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. A few, actually," I told him.

"So you're a laborer?" he said.

"No. It's not like I run all around town or anything like that. I help out my two friends and their families, and then I have a job through my brother. When it comes down to it, the one through my brother matters most, because it isn't a job. I enjoy what I do," I said.

"And what is it that you do?" he asked.

"I...well, I sing," I told him.

"But only for Americans," said Zero.

"No, not like that. They're just not popular anywhere else, so I'm really only-"

"Famous over there?" said Zero, trying to finish my sentence.

"Well, I wouldn't say famous, honey. More like...in the interest of people." "Please! When two American girls come over at the beach and beg for you to sing and ask for your autograph, I'd call that famous," he said.

"Wow! Would you sing for us?" said Jeff.

"Um...well, I..."

"Just get up on the damn fucking stage like I told you, you little brat," said Shiro.

"But I don't have-"

"Lyrics?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then just go!"

"Fine. If it'll get you to stop bugging me..."

I walked onto the stage, and Shiro introduced me. I really wish he'd left a;ready, since being in his restaurant really sucks when he's around.

"What are you gonna sing?" he asked.

"Say It Again, duh! It's a new one," I told him. He told the people what I was gonna sing, concern in his voice. I sang as boldly as I could, with hitting the right notes.

"Thank you!" I said. I ran off stage and back to my table.

"You were great!" said Jeff and Zero at the same time.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that good," I said, kissing Zero on the cheek. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Where you going?" said Zero.

"Personal business. Order for me?"

"Sure, no problem." I have to go to the bathroom, but I'm not going to say that out loud to everyone! I mean, is Zero that nosy? Maybe he's just worried about me, but still. I'm just fixing my make-up, but you don't just randomly say, 'oh, I'm going to the bathroom,' out loud.

"Is everything alright?" said Sarasa, who apparently had been following me without my knowledge.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, pulling a tube of mascara out of my clutch. I started applying it, but Sarasa stuck around the whole time.

"You look kind of sick," she said.

"I do feel a little nauseous, but I'm fine," I said, putting the mascara away. "Let's go back."

"Alright." We walked back in silence, and sat back down. Our food had already arrived, as did our drinks. Seeing my food, I realized how hungry I actually was.

"Thank you, Zero. Itadakimasu!" I'm a real idiot. Who actually says table prayers at restaurants? Zero laughed.

"Your welcome," he said, kissing my cheek. I ate as fast as I could without seeming rude. And even after that, I was still hungry.

"Here, taste this, Nina; it's really good!" said Zero, holding out a piece of pork cutlet on a fork. I bit into it, and swallowed.

"Yummy," I said. I smiled at him. "E-excuse me," I said, running to the bathroom. Sarasa ran after me, but that didn't stop me from throwing up right in the toilet of the bathroom.

"You ate too much, didn't you?" she said.

"No, I don't know why-" I said, being cut off by another round of losing what I just ate. I held my stomach. "Ow. I'm throwing up."

"I know you are. I can see that."

"No, I don't know why I was," I said, standing up. I heard a knock at the door.

"Occupied," said Sarasa.

"It's Zero. Can I come in?" he said. I nodded.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You alright? Do you wanna go home?" he said.

"I'm fine, I can make it," I said.

"I'm not leaving you, you know."

"I know. I'd kill you if you broke up with me," I laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I meant right now, I'm not gonna leave you alone. Whether you like it or not."

"Good. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow," I told him, huddling over the sink. He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Just think," he said. "Their could be something growing inside of you. Isn't it magical?" "Not as magical as you," I joked.

"Well, if they were to get magical powers..." he said. We laughed.

"Be honest with me. If we were to have a kid, what would you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She means would you want a boy or girl," said Sarasa.

"I'd want a girl. One just like you, Nina."

"I'd want a boy, just like you, Zero," I said.

"We'll have to wait and see, then," said Zero.

"So, you guys are just assuming she's pregnant, then?" said Sarasa

"Well, let's see; she ate more than usual, threw up this morning, threw up from eating, and is having mood swings; I think that kind of gives it away," Zero told her.

"What the hell do you mean mood swings?! Oh, hold on, sweetie, someone's calling me," I said.

"Hello?"

"Auntie, these babysitters aren't nice!"

"What do you mean, Yui?"

"They won't let me read!"

"Put them on the phone, then!"

"Hey, you! Mr. Meany-head! She wants to talk to you!"

"Hello?"

"Yakumo?!"

"Yeah...problem?"

"Sort of. Let her fucking read, alright? She doesn't do anything else, honestly. She sure is a strange one."

"Wait, wait, wait. They're American, but they can read kanji ?"

"They grow up with my brother, so no duh. And they're not technically American, they're Japanese."

"Fine. But this little brat better stop giving me a hard time with the TV."

"Hiro, right? Give him something to eat, he'll fall asleep two minutes after. I wish I had known you were babysitting...stay out of my room!"

"Nanase's here, too. Oh, and too late! I've already been in there. Looks like you guys had some fun, huh?"

"Shut up! Anyway, I'll be home in a bit. We're leaving soon, so they better have at least had a bath by the time I get back."

"But she's a girl!"

"Yeah. A five year old girl! Deal with it, Yakumo. Or have Nanase do it."

"Fine, whatever. You're kinda pissed off."

"No I'm not. Tell Yui and Hiro I love them, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"You too. Bye," I said, hanging up.

"Sorry. They were the only ones available," said Zero, as we started back towards our table.

"I could've called Hatsuka or Yo-Chan. They would've been more than happy to do it. Hiro loves them both," I said.

"I would've preferred that, too. Why'd you tell him to shut up?"

"He was in my room. And he said some things that got me pissed off."

"We probably should've cleaned up in there before we had left."

"Your telling me..."

"And what the hell was he doing in your room?"

"How the hell should I know?! Just rip his head off when we get back. It's not like it'll be hard to do."

"Rip whose head off?" said Jeff.

"No one's. Nina's just pissed off," said Zero.

"Why?" asked Ichii.

"Yakumo," I mumbled.

"Oh, what the hell did he do now?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Then why are you-"

"Don't. Ask," said Zero, holding up a hand.

"Alright, let's get you guys home, then. We've got to get home ourselves," said Jeff. I got up, but I was having trouble keeping my balance. Just as I was about to fall, Zero caught me.

"I got you, don't worry," he said. We smiled. He had to practically carry me out to the car. Ichii drove us home, but had to leave just as soon as we got there.

"Bye, guys," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Zero.

"Rokka's pissed off because I was here for Valentine's Day instead of with her," he said. We laughed.

"Well, see you later then," I said.

"Nina! Zero! You're back!" said Nanase.

"Nanase, why are you wearing my clothes?! Go take them off! _NOW!" _I said. He ran away like no tomorrow.

"Nina, calm down. They're just clothes," said Yakumo.

"I don't care. First, you guys shouldn't even be in my room, let alone my closet. Second, they're female clothes, not male clothes! So, no, I won't calm down! This is fucking ridiculous!" I said.

"Yui and Hiro are in the bath right now," he said.

"Thanks for watching them. I can take it from here," I said.

"Auntie!"

"Bed time, Yui. Come on," I said, picking her up and taking her to the rocking chair and started singing her to sleep.

"Didn't know you could sing," said Yakumo.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I said, walking up the stairs. Like how I might be pregnant with Zero's child. I put Yui down to bed, seeing Hiro's already in bed.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry, you know. About everything. Your clothes and Yakumo. You know he doesn't mean any of it, right? He's waiting for someone himself. So, I guess you're how he stops himself from thinking about her," said Nanase.

"It's alright," I said, smiling. "I had no idea Yakumo had a girlfriend, honestly."

"He doesn't. They both like each other. But their holding out on a whole relationship with each other, so they can pass the magic exams."

"Well, that's stupid. Love shouldn't distract you from something like that. In fact, love is more important to begin with," I laughed. "Listen to me babble about something I'm not even sure I know what it is. All I know is that I've never had much of it received, but plenty to give. I'm glad these two have parents that love them. I didn't have that, so I'm happy for that."

"Your an orphan?" asked Nanase.

"No, not exactly. But I was raised by brother. My father was an alcoholic, and he ended up beating my mother to death. Almost me, too. It's how I got started in my music career. My brother and I wrote a song together about my mother's death. But, in all honesty, my mother is the one who got us into art and music. She taught us how to see the beauty in everything around us. We sang together when my dad wasn't around. My mother's voice was so beautiful, birds would stop to listen."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?"

"No, it's true. It's why my dad would rush home when they stopped. He'd know we were singing."

"I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. See you later!" Even though we said goodbye, we both walked down the stairs.

"She's having mood swings, you know," he said to Zero and Yakumo, as I walked into the kitchen.

"We know!," they said.

"I wish I knew why, so I could stop it," said Yakumo. Zero laughed.

"So, I do know more than you! Ha!"

"Really? How do we stop it?" he said.

"I'm not gonna stop it. I'm just gonna deal with it. Nina, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I said. I'm raiding my fridge, is all. I can do that, right?

"Why is she like this, anyway?" asked Nanase.

"Don't ask. Besides, why would we tell you?"

"Already referring to yourselves as 'we'?" said Yakumo.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" I said, walking out of the kitchen with a muffin in my hand.

"I almost forgot we had those," said Zero laughing.

"Weren't you guys just out to dinner?" said Yakumo.

"Yeah. Does it matter?" said Zero.

"Let's go, Yakumo. Someone's waiting for us."

"Kotone?" he said, his eyes lighting up. So that's his girlfriend.

"It could be. You'll have to wait and see."

"Bye, guys. Zero and I have some stuff to do."

"Have 'fun'," said Yakumo, making quotations with his fingers around fun.

"Does he know?" said Zero.

"About me? No. About what we did? Yeah, pretty sure."

"Cravings now, too, huh?"

"Not really. It's the closest thing we have to cake. I had to settle for this."

"I could go get you some, if you want," he said.

"No, I couldn't do that to you. I love you," I said.

"I love you too. I though you weren't gonna say it for the next nine months," he said. I can't tell if he's joking or not. "Joking," he said.

"You better be. Or I'd never, ever, _ever _forgive you."

"Never say never. Come on, we should get some sleep," he told me.

"Nope. I'm making an appointment with the doctors' office first. Okay?"

"Okay, but I want to be there when you do it. And I want you to wait. At least until after tomorrow to do it."

"Fine. And I'll take another home one right now, okay?"

"Okay, be quick." I ran upstairs and took it as quickly as possible, and set a timer for 15 minutes.

"Want to have some fun?" said Zero.

"Not again, no; not with being worried about this right now," I said.

"Oh, come on! Now you refuse? You're already pregnant, not much more can be done."

"We don't know for sure, Zero. And I'm not risking changing the results if they're negative right now."

"Did you take the pill? 'Cause I got the condoms. Well, I had them before, but I got so carried away I forgot about them," he said. The timer went off. "Well?"

"It's...positive," I said.

Me: Not exactly the best chapter, but it is the longest

Zero: 7 pages?! And you only have two chapters for the book your working on

Nina: School's almost over!

Ichii: Yeah, but not without the only field trip of the year!

Me: Yup. An amusement park!

Zero: Yes!

Nina: We're going together, Zero

Zero: So? I love you

Me: That only works in the story, Zero


	17. CHAPTER 17: Never Let You Go

Ichii: I knew what was gonna happen! Zero: It was kinda predictable

Nina: She did that on purpose

Me: Yes, I did ^.~ This may become a rated M story, but nowadays, you never know

Ichii: Ain't that the truth? No one really seems to look at ratings, either

Zero: And that's the cold truth!

Nina: Next chapter!

CHAPTER 17: Never Let You Go

Nina's POV

"That's great!" said Zero. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I...I don't know," I said, getting up to change. Just as I was about to put some clothes on, Zero came over and threw me onto the bed.

"Don't bother putting on more clothes. They're coming right off again, anyway," he said

"Zero...I love you!" I said, pulling his head to mine and kissing him. I unbuttoned his pants, and he slowly set me farther down on my bed. I moaned as I pulled his shirt off.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just don't stop," I said.

"I won't, then," he said. He turned us over to our sides, and I pulled his pants down while shoving my tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm," I said. I never thought I'd have sex twice at 17. I always promised myself I would never be a pregnant teen, but Zero's changed that. We turned again, Zero on top of me.

"Nina!" he screamed. "Oh, Nina!"

"Zero! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"You guys better be done when I get up there!" screamed Ichii.

"Ignore him," said Zero.

"Alright, but-"

"No buts. You belong to me now. For forever. And I'll never give you up," he said, kissing my neck. I giggled.

"And yet you don't stop!" said Ichii, running into his room. We laughed.

"We weren't doing much," said Zero. "He's just jealous we can do this stuff."

"But he's right. We should stop. We have kids here, after all," I said.

"Yeah, I know. But the three of them can't hear anything," he said.

"Three?" I said.

"Yui, Hiro, and our little baby inside you."

"Ew, you make it sound creepy!" I said. He just laughed.

"Just think; there's a thing growing inside of you. Doesn't it seem wonderful?"

"Maybe to you. Do you know how much pain birth is?"

"No. But if your anything like Sarasa, you're gonna blame me for it," he said.

"Probably. But I'll still love you," I said, pulling him close. "And I'll never let you go. Never, ever. Understand?"

"Understood. I'll never let you go, either," he said, kissing me again. I let my body melt into his, and we eventually stopped.

"Well, I told you your clothes would've come right back off," said Zero, as we both got dressed for bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't think because of these past two nights that your gonna get something everyday."

"Oh, please. You like it too. Whether you're gonna admit it or not, you wouldn't be able to hold out on me," he said.

"That may be true. But I have held out on you. And you held out on me, too."

"I did? When?"

"When we lived together but weren't dating. We were holding out on a whole relationship that could've come much sooner, if one of us had just said something. Don't you see?"

"I do. And now, I'll never leave you. Even if you ask me too, I won't."

"And I won't leave you or ask you to leave me. We'll always be together. Except for right now. Right now you need to go get me some food," I whined.

"Alright, I'll be right back then," he said, sounding scared. Things seem like they're moving along way too fast in my pregnancy. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, they're not all supposed to be jumbled up like that. Does it have something to do with the fact Zero's not human and I am?

"Here; I just brought the whole thing of muffins, and some orange juice. That okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I said, taking the food and juice from him. "Zero...do you think things seem to be moving faster in my pregnancy than usual?" I asked.

"Hm? What do you mean? Sarasa was like this too, so I don't know. Why? Does it not seem right?" he asked.

"How long was she pregnant?"

"Three months. But that's the normal time," he said.

"Normal time?! The normal time for humans is nine months, Zero! How the hell do we determine this?!"

"I'd say about six months. Don't worry, we'll know when you get to the doctor. You'll be coming to the magic world instead of staying here. Sound fun?"

"What about Yui and Hiro?"

"We'll find someone to babysit, I'm sure," he said, leaning in to kiss me, but I stopped him with my hand.

"Don't think your getting away that easily. I've never even been to the magic world! I don't know how things work over there!"

"Don't worry. You'll be with me, so it won't really matter. People will be able to tell your a human, too. You're gonna be fine. I promised to protect you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But your dropping a mega bomb on me, here. Now, not only am I pregnant, but you don't even know how long it's gonna take for me to give birth?!"

"Nina, calm down. We'll get you to the doctor and see what he says. You'll be fine, I promise," he said. I said nothing more and tried to go to sleep. At around 1:00, I woke up and started violently throwing up again.

"Hey, you okay, Nina?" said Zero.

"Fine," I said, only because I didn't feel like I could hack out much more than one word, especially since I threw up again after saying it.

"You're gonna be alright," he said, holding back my hair. I tried to tell him I knew that, but I actually wasn't sure if he was right. "Trust me, if you truly love me, then put your faith in me!" he said.

"Okay," I said, walking to the sink and turning on the faucet. "How long is this gonna last?" I asked.

"Dunno," he said. "Shall I call Sarasa again?" he asked.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly.

"What? Are you afraid of her finding out? After the scene at the restaurant, she most likely knows. And she probably already told Jeff, so there's really no point," he told me.

"N-no, that's not...well, the truth is..." I said.

"Is it the time? Sarasa is normally up around this time, anyway."

"No, well..."

"Nina, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" he screamed. Ichii came and with an angered face.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry. God, Ichii, jealous much?" said Zero.

"Zero! That's rude," I told him.

"Yeah, Zero. I'm jealous. Jealous of the person who won. But how could you have won? It's not like you can win when you can get a 17 year old girl pregnant. That's practically making her throw her life away, all because she was drunk and you took advantage of her!" he screamed.

"It's not like that!" I screamed. "If...if that were the case...then I took advantage of him!" I screamed. Surprised by my words, his eyes darted between Zero and me.

"No, that...that can't be true!" he said, almost a whisper.

"Do you really think that we'd still be together if I had taken advantage of her? I mean, c'mon, do you really think Nina's _that_ stupid?"

"What did you just say?!" I screamed, punching him hard on the head. "Hey! That hurt!" he said. "What was that for?!"

"For calling me stupid!" I said.

"That's not what I meant," he said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I said, hugging him from behind. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said. We giggled together for a moment.

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you dating Rokka?!" said Zero.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, and? Your the one who started this," he said, walking out of the room.

"Turning back into his old self, for sure," said Zero.

"Really? He used to be like this all the time? I thought he was just tired," I said.

"Yeah, but I guess he could just be tired," he said, turning his head. And instead of kissing his cheek like I intended, our teeth clashed.

"Owie! That hurt!" I said.

"Your telling me," he said, rubbing his cheek. "Let's try that again," he said, softly kissing me. Our lips barely touched, yet I felt like I was floating on air.

"Was that any better?" he asked, pulling away. I was speechless, so I just nodded my head. I pulled our heads close together, and kissed him again.

"I'll never let you go," I said.

"That's my line," he said.

Me:Worst chapter ever!

Nina: Not really, I've seen worse

Zero: I guess it's got some potential

Ichii: I may have been mean, but I wasn't like that! Zero: Speak for yourself!

Me: This is horrid... _


	18. CHAPTER 18: Pinky Promise

SIDE NOTE!~(You are free to skip this)~I'm really sorry I don't post as much as a lot of people would like, but I'm IN FREAKING JAPAN! I mean, you can't blame me for that, right? It's just a summer vacation, so I'll try and post more. I don't sleep well anyway so I'll be posting whenever. Just enjoy the story, okay? Also, I'm making a lot of important decisions right now; school, friends, family, and my relationship. My boyfriend recently proposed to me, and I haven't given a yes or no, because I'm still thinking it through. Please DO NOT think this will affect my posting any more than it already has.

CHAPTER 18: Pinky Promise

Zero's POV

"Come on, Nina," I said, as I watched her sleeping.

"What?" she said, her voice all groggy.

"Get up. You have to get ready so we can go," I told her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:00 AM," I said.

"Five more minutes," she said.

"Zero more minutes," I paused. "No pun intended."

"You call that a pun?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Come on, we really need to go," I said, leaning down and shaking her. She moaned.

"No," she said. "I don't wanna." There was a banging from the door, and since Ichii already left, I dragged Nina out of her bed. Even so, she still didn't wake up. So I dropped her.

"Ow! You bitch! Think about your fucking child, you asshole," she yelled. It wasn't exactly yelling, but it was quite a bit louder than her normal tone.

"Fucking hormones," I said under my breath as I walked downstairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said, as I got really close to the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened it.

"Hehe," said Yakumo, scratching his cheek. "Hey Zero."

"Hey," I said, not paying much attention to him. My attention was focused on who was with him. Hiro.

"Yo," said Hiro. Nina came running down the stairs and paused.

"Let them in, Zero," she whispered in my ear as she hugged me from behind. She kissed me on the cheek and ran to the kitchen.

"Uh, come in," I said.

"Thanks," said Yakumo and Hiro in unision. Hiro sat on the couch.

"You know, one could tell you were a model just by looking at the way you act," said Nina to Hiro, even though her mouth was full of bread.

"We were actually getting ready to leave when you came, so..." I said.

"Zero, be nice. They couldn't have known," said Nina, still eating away.

"Just like no one could tell you _were_ a model the way you eat_," _said Hiro to Nina.

"Hey!" said Nina. "It just so hap-" I slammed my hand to her mouth. I don't need her to finish that sentence. I know exactly what she was gonna say. I can't believe she was just about to tell two people flat out that she's pregnant.

"Zero, I can't breathe," she said, muffled by my hand.

"Sorry," I said. "Didn't mean it." But she just kept her head held up high. Though it didn't last very long, and we both broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Yakumo.

"Nothing, it's just an inside joke," said Zero.

"You've been dating long enough to already have inside jokes?" asked Hiro. He sounded hurt. It almost seems like Nina broke his heart, instead of the other way around. Then again, she never really talks about him. At least not in front of me. Not that I'd mind.

"Well, more like..we've known each other long enough," she explained. She sat on her rocking chair as Yui and Hiro came down the steps.

"Hiro! Put Yui down! NOW!" she yelled.

"Be gentle, now," Hiro told her. For a minute, it seemed like she was going to slap him. But she didn't. Instead, she used a forced sweet voice and said, "Don't tell me how to handle my niece and nephew." Hiro seemed pretty taken aback by what she said, and how she said it, but it was a bit predictable.

"Nina," I said calmly. "Don't be so overprotective," I told her, a bit too scared to actually touch her. Yui was already put down, and they were off to the closet to find a board game to play.

"It's nice to see some kids still play board games," she said.

"What?" said Hiro. "You actually own _board _games?"

"They're from my childhood with my parents, so yes," she said.

"That's so stupid," he said.

"Your an ass," I said, holding Nina as she started to cry.

"Hey, Auntie," said Yui. "Can I see the picture book again?" she asked, using a puppy face.

"Not while I'm gone, though," she told her.

"Okay," she said, really happy.

"Will you get it for me, Zero? It's in there, I can't reach it," she told me.

"Okay," I said, letting go of her so I could grab it from the shelf in the closet. "This it?" I asked, holding up a book.

"Yeah, gimme it," she said, coming over and grabbing for it. But she's so much shorter than me I couldn't resist. I held the book up high where she couldn't reach, and she'd jump up and grab for it over and over again. "Please?" she said.

"No," I laughed, still fooling around with her. She pushed me so hard, I fell to the ground with her on top of me. She pushed herself up with her arms, and kissed me. Then as she pulled away she snatched the book from me. "Alright, Yui, come on," she said.

Nina's POV

I tried to find the pictures she wants, but I couldn't fin it in the book. When I looked back, I noticed Zero was picking some up off the floor.

"No, shit," I said under my breath. "Zero, you asshole!" I said.

"Little ears," said Hiro.

"Oh, I'm sure they've heard worse," I told him. I started searching for the pictures of my mom, dad and family.

"Thank God, there all here!" I said, hugging them tightly to me as silent tears dripped down my cheeks. Zero hugged me tightly from the side and said, " I'm sorry. I didn't know." I pulled out the most worn picture in the pile. "Who's that?" he asked.

"It's my mom," I said. "I look at this one a lot, because this was when she first found out she was going to have another baby. In other words, me," I explained.

"She was beautiful, just like you," he said, nuzzling his head into my hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more," she said.

"I doubt that," he said. And we left it there. "But we really have to go now."

"Okay," I said. So after giving Hiro and Yakumo the instructions for babysitting, we left.

"Why them?" asked Zero, as soon as we were out of ear-shot.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you hired your ex and a guy who thinks he's your ex, isn't that a little suspicious?" he asked.

"No, they were the only ones available," I said.

"Why didn't you at least tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't think you'd get all jealous like this," I told him.

"But I don't trust-" he starts.

"So you don't trust me? You don't trust me to make sure that they won't do anything?" I said, looking up at him and crying.

"No, no, it's not that. Just forget it. I hate it when we fight. I love you too much," he said, while I was still sobbing into his shirt. "Hey, why are you still crying?"

"I don't know," I said. "It's just...I love you so much," I said. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't think like that," he said. "Your not gonna lose me, I promise. I'm gonna be right here for you the whole time. I'll be with you through everything, I promise. I'm not gonna leave. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing him. It was wet and salty from my tears, but I didn't care. He held my face, and kept kissing him, with the shortest breaks for a breath of air.

"Why do I end up fighting with you all the time?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe your just scared of your feelings," he told me.

"Let's not fight anymore today, okay?" I said, holding out a pink. He looked away and blushed as he took it in his and shook it.

Me: Yay, two chapters today!

Zero: And that's an accomplishment how?

Nina: Be nice, Zero

Me: It's fine


	19. CHAPTER 19: The Magic World

Me: My aunt is bugging me about food

Nina: CAKE!

Zero: Chocolate

Nina: Vanilla!

Ichii: Stop it, this fight happens way to often

Me: Chapter 19!

CHAPTER 19: The Magic World

Nina's POV

"Welcome to the magic world," said Zero, looking happy to be back. It actually wasn't much different from the human world, just like another country or something.

"Wow," I said, astonished about how close the two worlds look.

"Pretty neat, huh?" he asked.

"I guess," I said, putting a sad look on his face.

"You guess? Look around, Nina! This place is _magical_!" he said.

"Nice pun," I said, as I looked around. People were walking, running, jogging, skateboarding, doing magic, and some were even flying.

"Cool, my cell works better!" said Zero, as his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"Oh, hey Jeff," he said.

"Your brother?" I asked. He just waved a hand, as if telling me to be quiet.

"I'm in the magic world right now, what does she need?" he said. "Alright, I'll get some, but I better get my money back!" And then he hung up and said,"Sorry to make you wait, sweetie." I scrunched my nose. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, as I latched onto his arm. He smiled.

"Shall we go now?" he asked. I laughed.

"We shall," I said. After a few minutes, we walked into a convenience store unlike any other I'd seen before. "What are we doing here, Zero?" I asked.

"I need to pick something up for Grandmother," he told me. Grandmother? What? Is she, like, an old family friend or something? Or is he talking about his actual Grandmother? We left with a gallon of milk, which really made me wonder why someone else couldn't get it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I wonder if I should tell you now," he said.

"Please?" I said.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me!"

"Your not going to give up, are you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope!"

"Fine. We're going to my house," he told me.

Zero's POV

God, why does Nina have to be so nosy all the time? I love her, don't get me wrong, I can't change that, but still, it gets kind of annoying.

"...ro! ZERO!" Nina yelled.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Where are we? I think we're lost," she said.

"No we're not," I said.

"Then why is nobody around? And we just passed a sign saying not to trespass!"

"Trespass? How could we? After all, this is my family's land," I told her, which lightened her worry a little, but not completely. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Uncle!" screamed Jan, running right towards me. "Uncle, watch!"

"Jan, be careful!" I screamed, as he jumped and fell.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"Who is that?" asked Nina.

"My nephew, Jan," I told her.

"Uncle, your back!" said Jan, as he rushed towards me. He stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Who's that?" while pointing at Nina.

"Oh, um, this is-" I said, cut off by Jeff saying "Jan, don't run off like that! Oh, Zero, your here! But what's Nina doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, really," I said, getting nervous with all the questions everyone's asking.

"Oh, good, go take that to Grandmother," ordered Jeff. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "Nina, come on." She looked up at me, with a look of confusion and anger. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said, walking with me.

"Don't be like that," I said, as soon as we were out of ear shot of Jeff and Jan.

"Like what?"

"Like that. Are...you mad at me?"

"Gee, I wonder what gave it away!"

"I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry," I said.

"Hm...okay, I forgive you," she said, kissing me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. "Okay, let's get this over with," I said, pushing the door to the cottage in the woods open. "Grandmother, are you here?" I screamed through the tiny house as she came prodding down the stairs.

"Ah, Zero, your back! Thank you! And who is this lovely young witch?"

"A-actually, Grandmother, Nina's a human. A-and she happens to be my girlfriend," I said, slightly blushing.

"A human as your girlfriend?! Preposterous! She must be able to use some kind of magic!" When I looked at Nina, it seemed as if she was about to go on a rampage.

"Grandmother! How rude of you to say such a thing!"

"But a human could never marry into our family!"

"Shut the hell up, Grandmother!"

"Oh, so that's just it, isn't it, Zero? You planned all of this, didn't you? You're the one who took advantage of me after all. I should've known. I should've known all along, but I was blinded," she said, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Blinded by how much I love you. I bet you didn't even love me from the start. You planned this whole thing. You knew from the start, didn't you? How your family would react, how they'd say something about me being human...well humans have feelings too!" she screamed as she turned around and tried to run away. But instead she bumped into my dad, who was standing right next to my mom.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" I said.

"So, is this the lovely young Nina we've heard so much about?" said my dad, offering his hand to help her up.

"Huh?" she said, taking his hand and getting up.

Sorry, I know, it's crappy, but my computer's about to die and I have to take a shower and I'm staying with my bf for a little while, but don't worry, we're not doing bad stuff or anything like that. His parents and I get along better than I do with my parents, so it's just a nice change of pace. See you later!


	20. CHAPTER 20: Parents, Doctor, Fight!

Me: I'm running out of ideas!

Zero: It'll pass, it's just writers block

Nina: Maybe

Me: Maybe?!

CHAPTER 20: Parents, Doctor, Fight!

Nina's POV

"Zero's told you about me before?" I asked.

"Of course! He had the biggest crush on you, he was so happy when he finally found the courage to ask you out, but he was even more happy when you said yes!" said his mom.

"And he hasn't shut up about you since," said his dad.

"Mom, Dad! Shut up!" he said, blushing.

"Oh, Zero!" I said, running to him and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you so much more," he said, as I slightly pulled away from him and he gazed into my eyes.

"No, I love you more," I said.

"No, I love you more!" he said.

"I can live with that," I said. We giggled.

"Come on, let's go," he said, as we started to leave.

"Zero?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?" I asked.

"Not now, right now we need to-" he said, cut off by the sound of me going, "Ow!"

"What's wrong, Nina? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I think I stepped on a rock," I said.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked. Without answering, I jumped on his back.

"You know, your a lot heavier than you used to be," he said.

"You are carrying two people now, you know," I said, as we came around a bend in the trail and stumbled upon a huge mansion. "Zero, are we lost again?" I asked.

"No, we're almost there, don't worry...princess," he said.

"Oh, Zero," I said, resting my chin on his head. Zero waltzed right into the mansion as if he were allowed all access.

"Sarasa, we're here!" he screamed.

"Huh?!" I said. "Is this really where you live?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Zero, looking confused.

"It's so big!" I said. I wonder how Zero's family could live in such a place. Could it be...Zero comes from a rich family?!

"Really? It's always seemed normal sized to me," he told me.

"Good, your here," said Sarasa. "Come on, Nina, let's go," she said, motioning for me to follow. I clutched Zero tighter. "I get it. Alright, Zero can come too," she said. I smiled while Zero followed Sarasa with me on his back. We went into this room, which happened to be a bedroom.

"You two will be staying in here for the time being," said Sarasa. But there was only one bed. I was confused at first, and then I realized the reasoning. I am already pregnant, but still! Sarasa left the room and Zero set me down on the bed, and then he sat down next to me.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Right," he said, ringing a bell. Not soon after, a maid came in the room with a cart of food. My eyes sparkled.

"Here you go, Master," she said, exiting the room.

"All yours," said Zero. I took a bite out of a cupcake, and then tried to force him to bite into it, too, which resulted in me being on top of him.

"No, stop! I don't want any! Stop it!" he said, laughing.

"Just one bite!" I said.

"Fine," he said, and opened his mouth. I put the cupcake to his lips and he bit it. "Now eat something healthy or you'll get fat," he told me. I gave him a death stare. "Or eat what you want, fine by me," he said, hands above his head. I laughed, and then I kissed him. His tongue touched my lips, begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth, and our tongues searched for each other. Someone came into the room, but we ignored it.

"Oh, sorry, Zero! Didn't realize you two were...never mind," said Jeff.

"Thanks for killing the mood," said Zero.

"Well, honestly, she's already pregnant, so what's the difference?"

"So Sarasa did tell you?"

"No, I figured it out on my own. It was suspicious of you to tell Jan to be careful, you normally encourage it. But when she walked by, I noticed she wasn't actually fat, but pregnant," said Jeff.

"Hey! Watch what you say!" I said.

"Calm down, Nina, he didn't mean anything by it," said Zero. Sarasa came back to our room with a man in a long white coat.

"Oh, Jeff, there you are!" she said. "Uh, listen, I need to tell you something...about Nina."

"What? Like how she's pregnant?"

"How'd you know?!"

"It's kind of hard not to notice, honey," said Jeff.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," she said. "Oh, and where's Ichii, do you know?" she asked us. I looked at Zero for an answer, because I honestly haven't been paying much attention to Ichii. "I think he's doing something with Rokka today," said Zero.

"Oh, okay then. We'll be going then," said Sarasa, leaving the room with Jeff not that far behind.

"So, your Nina," said the man that came in with Sarasa.

"My name's Jyogasaki Takumi. I'm a family doctor for your boyfriend's family, as you may have guessed. I've been informed by Sarasa you need a due date for-"

"Yeah, we get it. Don't go any further," said Zero.

"Zero!" I said, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell, Nina?"

"Don't worry. Her hormones are just screwed up from the pregnancy," he said.

"Zero, would you mind-" said his mom, walking in the room.

"Oh, sorry. Is something wrong with Nina?"

"No, she's fine. Don't worry, I'll tell you if somethings wrong, but we are a bit busy right now. Can it wait?"

"No, I'll do it myself. I didn't realize you were busy," she said.

"Okay, thanks," he said as she walked out of the room.

"Do they not know?" I asked.

"They'll notice eventually, give it some time. They always told me not to tell them stuff they'd want to figure out on their own," he explained.

"But won't they be upset you didn't tell them about something so important?" I asked.

"No. If they weren't mad before, they won't be mad this time around," he said.

"What the hell do you fucking mean, 'before'?!" I said, ready to strangle and kill him.

"With Sarasa and Jeff!" he screamed, shielding his body with his arms.

"Oh, okay," I said, relieved I'm his first. Probably not his first girlfriend, but obviously his first time was with me. It made me happy.

"Alright, now, I'm done," said Jyogasaki-san. "You should be due on March 22," he told us.

"Okay, thank you," said Zero.

"No problem. See you around. Oh, and just so it doesn't freak you out when it does happen, the baby should start kicking soon," he said.

"Okay, goodbye," said Zero.

"Zero, what's your problem? Be nice to people for once!" I said. Why am I saying things like that? Zero is nice, on the inside. You just have to get through to him, and I of all people should know that. And yeah, we fight, but I never start it like this. What is wrong with me? Jyogasaki-san just laughed as he left.

"Sorry," said Zero, blushing."I just wanted some time alone with y-" I kissed him while he was in the middle of saying something, making sure he couldn't finish. He just wanted us to be alone with each other. It's all he ever wanted. It's all _we _ever wanted. I let my body melt into his.

"Nina..." he said between breaths. "Nina, stop," he said. But I couldn't. No matter how much of him I had, I never grew tired of it, making me want more. "Nina, stop! Stop right now!" I stopped. "Why?" I said, growing angry. "Because. A relationship is not all about make-out sessions and sex. You have to have trust for it to work. I trusted you to stop, and you didn't," he said, looking tired.

"So what are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?" I said, starting to cry.

"No! No, no, no! I would never do that, especially now!"

"What? Especially now that I'm pregnant? That explains why you asked me to stop," I said.

"No! Especially now that I know you love me! I've always cared about you, but I wasn't about to just lightly confess! I had a big plan, but when we got into that fight...I thought it would be a way to apologize for acting like I didn't care!"

"So you only confessed to make me feel better about myself?"

"No, I never said that!" he said, smashing his lips against mine. "I don't care what you say, I love _you_. I don't care what they say, I'm in love with _you_. I can _only_ love you!" he said.

"Zero...why?" I said, full out crying.

"Why what?"

"Why...didn't you say something...from the start? I realized I loved you...when Rokka started hanging around Ichii 24/7, and it didn't bug me. I realized then that I _wanted _you. I wanted every piece of you, forever and always, but we always fight. I thought...we would never be together," I confessed.

"From now on, forever always...I really love you," said Zero, before kissing me passionately.

"I love you, Zero. Don't leave me," I said.

"I won't. I promise. I'll always be there for you. And even if we're separated, my heart will always help me find my way back to you," he said. "I love you." I kissed him again, until we fell asleep.

Me: Muahaha!

Nina: Your stupid

Ichii: Are you pregnant again?

Zero: Hey! Don't joke about that!

Me: Well, there is that possibility

Zero: Shut up!


	21. CHAPTER 21: White Day Surprise!

Me: Now I have too many ideas!

Zero: So choose your favorite

Nina: She can't, she likes them all too much

CHAPTER 21: White Day Surprises?!

Zero's POV

"Nina, wake up!" I said. "Come on, don't you know what day it is?"

"Thursday, now let me sleep," she said.

"No! It's White Day!"

"What? Oh, shit!" she said, rushing to get ready.

"You know, Nina...we have all weekend to ourselves, since we're going somewhere where nobody else is going," I told her.

"Little by little, your starting to tell me where we're going," she said, muffled by her toothbrush. "Knock it off," she said, walking into the bathroom for the mirror. Pregnancy hormones. I hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I love you," I said. She spit into the sink and said, "I love you, too," rinsing off her toothbrush. Since she had saved everything of her parents at her house, she already had maternity clothes from the beginning. Not that she thought she'd need them. She was just attached to them. It saved us money in the long-run, so I guess we should be happy about that.

"So, is it the typical dinner thing? Or...something more?" she said, sounding not so innocent anymore.

"But I'm the pervert," I said.

"Zero, you perv! That's not what I meant, you lecherous pervert!" she screamed, but I', used to it by now. I sighed. And they say being pregnant hurts. She gasped.

"Nina, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I said, holding her in my arms. She just guided my hands to her stomach.

"No way..." I said, totally speechless. I got to feel out baby kick for the first time.

"Your going to be a great dad, Zero," she told me.

"And your going to be the best mother," I said. "You know...we still haven't thought of a name."

"Oh my gosh, your right, Zero! We better start thinking soon, or we won't have one when the time comes," she said.

"Well, I think they should be named after you," I said.

"If it's a girl. If it's a boy, I put complete faith in you to come up with something so that they're named after you," she said. We didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl, so I guess we didn't really think about what would happen if we choose a name for the opposite gender.

"Let's go," I said. "We need to check into the hotel early, and you've already slept past noon."

"It's not my fault! Your the one who kept me up all night!"

"I did not! I was asleep before you!"

"Yeah, after midnight! Zero, midnight is 12:00 AM, not 12:00 PM!"

"I know that," I lied. "But you should know by now," I told her. Honestly, she was the one who came onto me first last night, therefore it's not entirely my fault. We went to the car in silence. I held her door open for her, and she got in, but not until after she gave me a kiss and mumbled, "Sorry."

"I love you," I said, getting in the car. She smiled.

"I love you, too," she said. We drove to the hotel in silence. But the good kind, not the kind we were having after our fight earlier. "Zero, this isn't just a hotel!" she said.

"Your right, it's a hot springs," I told her. She looked happier than ever.

"The last time I went to a hot springs was when...you know what, never mind," she said. The last time was when I saved you from drowning, your towel slipped off, and I made you mad for teasing you about your small boobs. Which I regret, cause there fucking huge! We checked in and headed straight for our room. As usual lately, Nina went straight to the bathroom to take a piss.

"Please let this child be a bundle of joy," I whispered to myself.

"Hey, Zero! Come here!" said Nina.

"What is it, honey?" I said.

"Just get your ass in here!" she said. I finally just let myself go into the bathroom with her, since it's not like I haven't seen it all before. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I wanted to make sure you didn't leave," she said.  
"Now why would I leave without you?" I said, caressing her face with both my hands. I kissed her for what seemed like forever.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I said. "Come on, we need to get going. We don't wanna be late for dinner."

"So you are taking me out for dinner then?"

"Yes, but there's a reason behind it," I said. I plan on proposing to her tonight. No matter what, it's happening. I'm going to propose to the girl of my dreams. I wonder if she'd mind if I...I held her hand as we walked downstairs, and everyone in the hotel seemed to be staring at us. Two girls even stopped us so they could flirt with me.

"Zero's a really cool name," said Girl #1, giggling.

"Yeah, how'd that get to be your name?" said Girl #2, twisting her hair around her finger.

"I don't know. Why were you named whatever you were named?" I said. They just giggled.

"Wanna hang with us for a while?" asked Girl #2.

"Uh, hel-_lo?_ Do I look _invisible _to you?" said Nina.

"Who the hell are you?" said Girl #1.

"Yeah, you have no right to be holding Zero's hand!" said Girl #2.

"Zero," she said, getting mad.

"Now calm down, Nina. You don't need to get mad," I said, wondering if this will affect her answer later. I hope not, this thing hurts like shut in my pocket.

"Yeah, calm down. It's not our fault he likes us better than you," said Girl #1.

"Zero! Nina! There you are!" said Ichii, walking towards us."Everyone's worried about you. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, but these two _bitches_ started flirting with Zero for God knows how long, because they don't know how to take a hint," said Nina.

"How dare you call us bitches!" said Girl #1.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want," she said.

"Whatever. At least we're not ugly fat-asses like you," said Girl #2 as she applied lip gloss.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Just stating a fact," said Girl #1.

"You realize that's my _girlfriend _your talking about. And she's not fat, she's pregnant."

"Oh," they said, looking like total dumbasses. "Wait, how old are you?" they asked.

"Eig-"

"Zero, just shut the hell up! Your only making things worse!" said Nina, covering my mouth. "Now let's go, and forget these fake girls," she said. She's about to go on a serious rampage here.

"Bye, Zero!" said Girl #1.

"See you again!" said Girl #2 as we walked away.

"Anything else exciting happen?" asked Ichii.

"Actually, yeah!" I said.

"Huh?" said Nina. "What was it?"

"Yeah, tell us Zero!" said Ichii, mimicking the girls from moments ago. At least trying anyway.

"The baby kicked," I said.

"That is quite exciting, isn't it?" said Ichii.

"Well, it's much more exciting when you feel it inside you," said Nina.

_A few minutes later, at the restaurant..._

"You told me nobody else would be here," I said.

"No, I told you nobody else was staying at the hot springs with us," Zero explained. "Just sit through this, okay? For me?"

"Fine, but only because your so cute," I said. But I don't really want to. Because literally _everyone _is here with us. Ichii and Rokka, Sarasa and Jeff, San and Forte, and even Yakumo came with some girl I don't recognize. But I guess they're just friends, because she calls him 'Yakumo-senpai'. But maybe it's the complete opposite, too. After everyone was done with their meals (which I felt extremely bad afterwards, because Zero barely ate because he kept giving me all of his food), we ordered dessert, and jokingly, Jeff said, "Zero, you can't have dessert, you didn't finish all of your food."

"Haha, very funny," said Zero. "But let's get serious for a moment," he said, as if the whole thing was staged or planned or something. He slid out from the seat next to me, gotdown to the ground on one knee, pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Nina? I love you, and I want to be with you forever. So will you marry me?" he asked. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. Words couldn't express how happy I was. There was a huge silence. And then I said, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! A million times, yes!" And then practically everyone in the restaurant clapped. And that's when it hit me. No wonder everyone got so nervous around me lately, and started being so secretive.

"You all helped him plan this, didn't you?" I said.

"Yup!" said San. "It was really hard keeping a secret from a friend."

"Oh, so she's Nina!" said the girl with Yakumo. He just nodded his head, dumbfounded. Obviously he was the only one besides me who didn't know.

"I love you, Zero," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. We kissed for long, Rokka started making a gagging sound, and Jeff said, "If you two are gonna be like that, then get a room."

"We already did," said Zero.

"But Zero...we have to wait quite a while to get married, don't we? I mean, with the sorcery exam and all," I said.

"Your my dream now," he said and kissed me again as the girls from the hotel walked in. As he went to pull away, I didn't let him.

"Hey, Zero!" said one of them. We ignored them.

"Do you know those girls?" asked Jeff.

"No, not really," said Zero as he pulled his lips from mine. "Here," he said, taking the ring out of its case. "Gimme your left hand," he demanded. I obeyed. Now the girls were right next to us. They gasped as Zero slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"How dare you steal him from us!" said the other girl. I don't even remember which was which anymore.

"She didn't steal me from anyone," said Zero. "You tried stealing me from her, but just couldn't take a hint, like she said before. Your just jealous she has something you want that you can't have," he said. "But I'm not leaving her, nor do I ever plan on leaving her. See this ring?" he said, holding my hand up to their faces and pointing to the one he just proposed with. "We're engaged now, and I'm not letting anything come between that."

"Those are my cousins," said the girl with Yakumo. "Let me handle them."

"K-K-Kotone?!"

Me: Be grateful! My boyfriend and I stayed up past midnight finishing this for you!

Nina: You didn't really have to...

Zero: But she's made the resolution to post everyday

Me: At least once, anyway

Ichii: And it's really easy to forget things you want to write down

Nina: I guess that's true...

Zero: You just don't want to admit your wrong


	22. CHAPTER 22: BONUS STORY 2: Meet Kotone!

Kotone: Um...I'm not sure what to say...

Nina: Don't worry, it's just a bonus story thingy

Zero: Thingy?

Me: Zero, that's seriously...well, perverted

Ichii: Just get to the story! Bonus Story 2!

CHAPTER 22: BONUS STORY 2: Meet Kotone!

Kotone's POV

"Hi, Nina," I said. "I'm sure they meant no harm to your relationship with Zero. But they found out on Valentine's Day that they're boyfriends were actually the same person when they were both dumped by him that day. So I'm sure they're just jealous," I explained.

"Aw, you actually got me to feel bad for them," she said as Zero held her back.

"You two need to wait until school starts again to hit on people," I said to my cousins. God, they better not hit on Yakumo! Even though we're not technically going out, senpai is mine!

"Fine, Kotone," they said. "But you'll be sorry." And then they left.

"Good riddance," I said under my breath.

"And since there was a proposal in our group," said Yakumo. Oh no. Does he already have a girlfriend? Wouldn't that make me look like an idiot! "It's time for a meeting. As you already know, Kotone, this is Nina. And Nina, this is Kotone, who I hope will say yes to going out with me," he said. Did I hear him right? I guess I'll have to make a fool out of myself to find out. Instead of actually giving an answer, I turned around and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ignored the cheers from the guys at our table. I didn't care. I only cared about Yakumo. I've loved him for so long. I've dreamed of this day. But why? Why didn't he just ask me out before we came? Not that I care. Okay, so I care. But only because...

"I've loved you for so long," I thought out loud. Yakumo blushed and I realized what I'd done.

"I love you too," he said. Hearing him say it for the first time made me think we'd get married someday too. But I guess that isn't very realistic thinking. But I hope he knows I'm not getting drunk anytime soon, so it's going to be pretty hard to get me pregnant until we're married. I'm not even sure how Nina got drunk, considering she isn't 20 yet. Ichii will be this year, I think. Yes, Nina turned 18, so Zero's going to be 19, making Ichii going to be 20. I think I'm overly in love with Yakumo to know so much about his friends. Though I still can't believe Nanase, trying to make me think he was a girl! Just cause he's girly doesn't mean he is a girl! I wonder if he might be gay...? Nah, that's probably not possible. Probably. But since he's girly, he must have had boys around him his whole life and liked they way they were treating him, so he just pretended to be a girl so it wouldn't stop. I guess we can share Yakumo-senpai.

"Yakumo-senpai, I-"

"Drop the honorifics, would you? We don't need to use them anymore anyway," he told me. I was confused. He was still my senpai. Even if he is my boyfriend, he's still going to be my senpai at school, so what is he saying. And then he whispered in my ear, "I want people to know we're together. So I'm no longer your senpai. I'm your boyfriend." This took away the confusion and turned into even more love for him. I kissed him again. I don't want it to stop. I want this moment to last forever. I wish this night would never end. And as if reading my thoughts, Yakumo whispered in my ear, "It doesn't have to. If you'd like, you could come stay with Nanase and I."

"I don't want to come between you and your friends, Yakumo," I whispered.

"If they're truly my friends, then they'll respect my wishes and support our relationship."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. And then he kissed me. For the first time, he inititiated our kiss. I was surprised at first, then slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled me onto his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck once more. I wanted him to take me. I've finally realized. Yakumo is going to be mine forever. I almost fell into the table, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Yakumo stopped the happy moment abruptly.

"No," he said, looking ashamed of us both. "This is as far as I'm going, I'm not Zero."

"Hey, Nina took advantage of me! Get your facts straight!"

"Keep saying that," said Yakumo.

"Please don't fight," I said, my legs still wrapped around Yakumo's waist.

"Yeah, Zero, calm down. Just because he doesn't believe the truth doesn't give you the right to get pissed off," said Nina.

"Technically, since he was of legal age and you weren't, wouldn't that mean he's responsible?"

"Actually, _technically,_ it was after Nina's birthday, so we were both eighteen."

"Oh, so you really are pregnant, then," I said. She nodded, her mouth full of ice cream. My eyes sparkled. I always wondered what it felt like. I mean, my mom miscarraiged every time after I was born, and before the baby even started kicking, too. "Can...can I feel your tummy?" I asked. For a minute, she looked confused. And then she looked towards Zero, as if asking if he would mind. He kissed her lightly and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind," she said. I got up and walked over to her, and felt her belly through her dress. It was magical. I smiled. She chuckled. Zero wrapped an arm around her neck, and I couldn't tell if he was kissing her or biting her. But it was kind of obvious when she blushed and made him stop. So they're engaged and pregnant, Ichii and Rokka are celebrating their new-found relationship, Ichii's stepsister is married to Zero's brother (and they have a kid), and Yakumo asked me out. This must be the weirdest thing for anyone to see. Then again, this is the magic world. Not everyone can be as lucky as us. Yakumo had to leave because of an emergency at home, so I had to leave too, since he was my ride. Apparently, Nanase broke the faucet on the sink in the bathroom and has been able to keep it from flooding so far, but he can't get it back together. I hope he doesn't mind my being there.

Me: Thanks for your help, Kotone

Kotone: No problem

Nina: Your so sweet!

Yakumo: Don't let her fool you

Kotone: Yakumo! Don't bring our love life into this! *blushes*

Zero: There's nothing wrong with having a little fun from time to time, right?

Nina: *hits Zero on the head* Shut up!


	23. CHAPTER 23:Hot Springs-Guilty Confession

Me: I'm back!

Zero: Were you ever even gone?

Nina: So you just left us at a restaurant like that?!

Me: Hey, I'm not in this story

CHAPTER 23: Hot Springs-Guilty Confessions?!

Nina's POV

We got back to the hotel safely after Zero payed for our meals. He's such a gentleman, and I never realized it before. When I was done changing, I walked out of the bathroom, only to find Zero there packing some stuff we brought. We'll be leaving tomorrow.

"You waited?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said.

"You pervert! What are you saying?" I said, hitting him across the face.

"I'm just saying I still need to protect you! Especially now that there's our child in the picture!"

"Oh," was all I could say. I mean, he's seen it all already, and we're engaged, so I guess technically he isn't exactly a perv. Maybe more...anxious? I know that there's a word for it, but I can't remember it.

"Take your rings off. Your going to lose them if you don't. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he said.

"Baby talk already?"

"It's practice. When Jan was born, I wasn't exactly the best role model. I was never really there for him before, so I'm glad we're close now. But I don't think I've talked like a baby since I was little," he confessed. He looked at me in my summer kimono. He laughed his perfect little laugh. I looked around trying to figure out what was so funny. And then he wrapped his arms around my waist and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I let him take me. I let him take all of me. I'm in love with him. Most people aren't brave enough to say they're in love. But I am.

"I love you, Zero," I said.

"I love you too," he said, biting my ear.

"Don't do such erotic things!" I said.

"I wouldn't exactly call that erotic..." he said.

"Whatever, let's just go," I said, putting my rings in this little pouch and hiding them in this secret compartment of my suitcase.

"Your beautiful," said Zero. I said nothing. He was being an asshole and needed to apologize. But damn did he look sexy right now. I couldn't stand it, and eventually caved.

"You look so cute," I said. When we got to the entrance, I was pretty confused. I mean, there was only _one _entrance. Zero just walked in like it was normal, and asked , "Are you coming or not?" I nodded. I ran and grabbed his hand. So apparently he didn't realize this was a co-ed bath house. Yeah right, pervert. You just wanted an excuse to see me naked. When I got there, we were the only ones there. Other people came in, always in pairs. We tried to ignore them, and just want right back to making out. In the bath. Naked. Well, except for towels.

"Hey, get a room, will you?" said some kid who looked about 16. Who's he to tell us what to do? Though he was a lot taller.

"We've got planning to do," said Zero.

"What?" I seriously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, we you still need to have a baby shower," he explained.

"Okay, confess. Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Do Hatsuka and Youka even know?" He had a point. They didn't know. I feel like I've betrayed them. They don't even know we're engaged! What kind of a friend am I?

"I need to go back. Right now. I need to get back right now!" I said.

"No. Your wrong. _We _need to get back," he said. Oh Zero, your so sweet! Why can't you be like this all the time?

_About an hour later..._

"Goodbye, Hiro! Be safe!" I said as he walked home. God, do I hate being nice to him.

"Nina! We just got your message! Is everything alright?" screamed Hatsuka and Youka, running up to the house.

"No, everything's fine! In fact, everything's perfect!" I said, holding my stomach.

"Nina, how'd you get so fat?" asked Hatsuka. Youka nodded.

"Okay, come on! Why does everyone think your fat?" said Zero.

"Zero, calm the fuck down," I said. "It's not like they're trying to be mean!"

"Come in. Hiro and Yui are here, so be careful," I told them. Of course they just had to piss me off.

"Hiro! Yui!" screamed Youka.

"Youka, I don't think now's the time for that. Nina sounded pretty serious on the phone," said Hatsuka.

"Don't worry, they won't wake up. They passed out about an hour ago," said Zero, pouring tea.

"That's good to hear," said Hatsuka.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Nina?" asked Youka.

"Well, um, you see, uh...I'm pregnant," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you," said Youka.

"Me either," said Hatsuka.

"Do you want me to tell them?" asked Zero.

"Does it involve the two of you?"

"Yeah, but I can tell you we're engaged, I have no problem with that one," I said, not realizing what I just said. I put my hands over my mouth.

"What?!" said Youka.

"Your engaged?!" said Hatsuka.

"When did this happen?!" they said in perfect harmony.

"Yesterday," said Zero, before I got a chance to say anything.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"Trust me, we rushed back home because she felt so guilty. But it's kind of my fault, too. I've been keeping her up later than I really should," said Zero.

"Don't you go to bed at nine every night?" asked Youka.

"Well, recently, I've been falling asleep at the worst times, and try to go to bed earlier, but Zero has some crazy idea in his head, which it's better if I just stop there," I said. Zero laughed.

"Oh, come on, Nina. There's no hiding it. After all, you are already pregnant," said Zero.

"W-wh-what!?"

"Calm down, you'll wake the children," I said.

"It doesn't matter! How could you keep this from us?!"

"It's not like I was trying to!"

"It's not like she could've hid it forever. I mean, she's got have the baby sometime, right?" said Youka.

"I guess that's true," sighed Hatsuka.

"Rei," said Zero.

"What?" I asked.

"Name. Rei," he said.

"Okay, can you please put things in complete sentences?" I asked.

"You asked me to think of a name for a boy. I thought of one. It's Rei," he explained.

"Did you think of any girl names?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mina. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's very pretty," I said. Why didn't I think of that?

"So, have you told him then?" asked Hatsuka.

"Told him? Told who?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, obviously Ichii and I know already," said Zero.

"No, not you two! We mean her brother!" said Youka.

"Oh, your right! I'll call him later, just so he won't worry!" I said.

"You better hurry up and tell him if you don't wanna die, you know," said Youka.

"He won't get that far," said Zero. "He kills her, he kills a child. Not to mention _my _child."

"I was joking," she said.

"I don't care. Don't joke about something like that," said Zero, completely enraged. And then Hatsuka opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, Kanata! Hey, how's it going?" said Hatsuka.

"Oh, no!" I whispered. Kanata can't know, he'll tell everyone!

Me: Time to work on the next chapter!

Zero: You almost didn't make it

Nina: We stayed up late

Zero: Doing what?

Me: Hehe, nothing~!

Zero: It was something! Tell me!

Nina: It's a secret ^.~


	24. CHAPTER 24: Surprise!

Me: I'm bored -_-

Zero: So am I

Nina: Lighten up!

Zero: Why?

Nina: We're going to the beach tomorrow!

CHAPTER 24: Surprise!

"I wanted to ask you and Hatsuka a favor, but you probably won't approve," I said. But it was drowned out by Kanata's booming voice yelling at Hatsuka to call him Kana, not Kanata. They walked in the room, and it wasn't just Kanata. Sou was with him. And so was Hiro, Leo, and Masa. What were they all doing here? And with the manager too!

"It's so nice to see you again!" said Manager, coming towards me. Zero blocked him from getting too close to me.

"What the hell is your problem?" said Hiro.

"Hiro, do not use that kind of language," said Manager. There was a scream from upstairs.

"I'll get it, Nina," said Youka. "You've got your own problems to deal with right now."

"Thank you, Yo-Chan. Anyway, it's nice to see you, too, Manager," I said. "So how are you all?"

"I'd say everything's fine, though the groups are still battling for popularity," he explained.

"That just means they're both good. And Zero, would you please move? I feel really rude not looking at the people I'm talking to," I said. "You're way too overprotective. It's actually starting to piss me off,"

"Fine, fine. I'll move," he said. "But they better not freak."

"There not th-"

"What the hell is up with this?!" screamed Kanata.

"Kanata, calm down!" said Masa.

"I won't stand for this!" he said, Leo and Masa holding him back.

"Zero, if you try to damage one of them, I'm not paying for it. Just letting you know it will be unforgivable," I said.

"Well, his behavior in your house is unforgivable," he said.

"Kanata's just surprised," I explained. Zero sighed.

"I really don't understand celebrities," he said. "And don't forget to call your brother. I enjoy my life."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. I think you enjoy it a little too much!" said Kanata.

"Kanata, shut up! You had a crush on her, and quit so she wouldn't have to see Hiro, and never liked you! What she does now is up to her! Nina, would you like to finish or should I?" said Hatsuka.

"I will. Look, I'm engaged now. I think it's best if we just all stay friends. I've talked to you about this before. You need to stop coming to see me altogether if all your going to do is complicate things for me. I'm going through with this, whether you like it or not. But, even though you may hate it, your still going to be invited to the wedding," I said.

"Your getting married?!" said everyone but Manager.

"Why are you all acting like it's a big deal? I mean, it happens to most everyone eventually, right?" said Manager.

"Someone actually understands the point of it, thank you!" said Zero. "And yes, we're getting married. And I plan on going through with it, as well. And no one's going to be able to change my mind," he explained.

"And I feel the same. We're going to be together. You can't change it," I said. Ichii came home.

"Zero, would you put on some tea? Rokka totally wore me out today, dragging me around everywhere," he said.

"Who's this?" asked Kanata, looking him up and down.

"I'm Ichii, Zero's older brother's wife's younger brother. In short, I'm his brother in law."

"Oh, they told us a bit about you. It's nice to meet you," said Leo.

"It's nice to meet you too. However, is he gonna let go of him? He's gonna cut off circulation," said Ichii, pointing towards Masa holding back Kanata. Masa let go. "Anyway, has anything exciting happened?" said Ichii, pointing to my stomach.

"Not recently, no. I think the last exciting thing about it was Kotone. Other than the fact it hurts like hell in my back," I said.

"Haha, that happened to Sarasa, too. Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Zero, kissing me on the cheek before handing Ichii a cup of hot tea. Hiro left when I wasn't paying attention. I sighed.

"I swear, that boy does not know how to appreciate what he has until it's gone," I said.

"We'll be leaving now. But, I look forward to it. Your wedding, I mean. Even if I am the only one of us that goes," said Manager.

"Well, thank you, Manager, for supporting us and our relationship," I said.

"No problem." And then they left. And that's when he came. My brother, standing before me. Knowing who did this, I filled with rage.

"Hiro!" I screamed.

Nina: You broke your promise -_-

Me: I know, I'm sorry ^.^"

Zero: Be more careful!

Me: I'm spending time with family~! Leave me be!

Nina: Well, I guess it's okay...

Zero: *whispers* Tell them!

Me: Fine! I'm going to write other fanfics as well now, because this anime is actually a lot harder than you think. I'm going to start with...OHSHC!


End file.
